Hibari vs mukuro : Qui conquirera le coeur de la jeune herbivore ?
by Yumary Decima
Summary: Hibari et Marie sont amoureux mais Mukuro est aussi tomber amoureux de Marie et sa crée encore plus de conflit entre ces 2 tortuaires, Marie ne ses plus qui choisir car elle aime les 2. Alors qui va t-elle choisir pour sa lisez ma fiction.
1. Chapitre 1 : Question d'amour !

**Après avoir fini mon travail avec la paprass, je décide de rentrer chez moi un peu plus tôt en informant d'abord le judaime, il est fin d'après-midi et quand je suis sorti du manoir, je fus étonner du broillard qui fait dehors, le brouillard et épais comme de la purée de petit poids.**

**Je prend mon courage à deux mains et je m'engage sur cette route que je voyais à peine.**

**Quelque minutes plus tard je me sens mal à l'aise.**

Mukuro : kufufu, on se promène ma chère marie. (d'un regard pas très rassurant)

Et oui mukuro et apparue derrière moi sans un bruit en me tapotant mon épaule droite.

Marie : Haaaa ! Sava pas de me faire peur comme sa ! Tu veut ma mort ? (éfrayer)

Mukuro : Et bien si tu veut le savoir ... (sourire sadique)

Marie : Non je préfaire pas le savoir. Que me veut tu ?

Mukuro : Kufufu, je veut te racompagner chez toi, on sais jamer tout peut arriver dans ce brouillard.

Marie : Bon d'accord tu peut m'acconpagnais. (soupir)

**On commence à marchait. Quelque mètres plus loin ont entand un bruit devant nous. Je met mon chapeau de mafieu et je me transforme en tireuse d'élite sens pitiè avec un costar, je prend mon pistolet et tire vers l'endroit où il y à le bruit. C'ètait tsuna qui a pue éviter la ball grace à son hyper intuition et il sourit, mukuro lui tira mon chapeau pour que je redevien comme avant.**

Marie : Tsuna ! Excuse moi de t'avoir tiré dessu ! (paniquer)

Tsuna : Ces pas grave, tu a crue que s'était un énnemie ces bien normal. (souri bètement)

Mukuro : Kufufu, notre chère marie et toujours prudente à ce que je vois. (éclate de rire)

Marie : Oui, surtout quand tu est à coté de moi.

**Tsuna sourit et repart vers le manoir.**

Tsuna : Bonne fin de journée.

Marie : Oui toi aussi.

**Mukuro fait signe de la tête.**

**Nous contignions notre chemin, nous arrivons à l'entrer de la ville. **

**Soudain mon télèphone sonne ..**

Marie : Allo ?

? : Quece que l'ananas fout avec toi ?

Marie : haaaa ! Hibari ces pas ce que tu crois, il fait que me racompagner chez moi et il s'en va !

Hibari : Il a intérait sinon je vous mord à mort tous les deux ! (il racroche)

Mukuro : Kufufu, c'était l'alouette n'est ce pas ?

Marie : Oui (soupir)

**Enfin nous arrivons chez moi, je m'aprète à dire aurevoir à l'ananas, mais il est entrait chez moi comme sa sans ma permition.**

Marie : Tu fais quoi la ? (étonner)

Mukuro : Kufufu, je m'invite bien sur.

Marie : Mais attend sa se fait pas sa !

Mukuro : A bon ! Excuse moi alors, aurevoir ma chère marie.

**Il s'approche de moi et me tena la tête doucement et m'embrasse sur mes lèvre.**

**Je suis vexer, perdu et rougissante. Je savais pas quoi dire ni comment réagir.**

**Il me regarde avec des yeux conqui et disparait dans la brume.**

**Le landemain matin je me rend au manoir pour faire mon travail abituelle (trier la paprass, leurs donnée des cours d'économie ...). **

**Je passe dans la salle de repos après 3h00 de paprass et je décide de faire une petite pause.**

**Il y a émeline en train de lire un bouquin dans un fauteuil, hibari qui lis ces documents sur une chaise devant une table près de la bel vitré, yamamoto qui nétois son épée sur un pouf et chrome qui réfléchi dans le grand canapé coté gauche.**

Marie : Bonjour tout le monde. (épuiser)

Yamamoto : Yo marie ! (souriant)

Chrome : Bonjour. (timide)

Hibari : ... (regard qui aquièse le bonjour)

Emeline : Salu marie. (ne quitte pas son bouquin des yeux)

**Je m'instale dans le grand canapé coté droit et je réfléchi de ce qui c'est passé hier.**

**Soudain un étanche brouillard s'instale dans la pièce et une voie glacial retanti dans la pièce.**

Mukuro : Kufufu, alors ma chère marie on me dit pas bonjour ?

Marie : Ho non pas lui. (à voie basse et tremblante)

**Il apparait sur mes genous en me faisant un beau sourire, je peus plus bougé à cause de son poid. Hibari n'apréci pas du tous ce comportement surtous si ces moi la victime.**

**Il fixa mukuro à mort.**

**Mukuro remarque la réaction d'hibari et compris qu'il tien à moi. **

**Mukuro penche sa tête vers la mienne et tante de m'embrassé pour rendre encore plus jaloux le carnivore mais j'esquive du mieus que je peut.**

Chrome : Mukuro – sama ... (à voie basse et étonner)

Emeline : ... (lève sa tête puis sourit et replonge dans son bouquin)

Yamamoto : Ma ma calmez vous voyons ! (tente désespérament de calmer mukuro et marie)

Hibari : Je vais te modre à mort l'anannas .

**Hibari sort ses tonfas et fonce sur mukuro il plante son tonfas sur le coté droit de mukuro mais mukuro esquive avec agilité et rapidité.**

**Je suis enfin libre, je profite de fuir loin de se canapé et je les regardes ce battre.**

**Et puis Tsuna fait son entré dans la pièce.**

**Il est épuisait de la tonne de paprass qu'il vient juste de finir.**

Tsuna : Quescequi ce passe ici ?

Emeline et Yamamoto : Mukuro à draguer marie et sa n'a pas plus à hibari. (s'ynchrone)

Chrome : Boss ... ?

Marie : Ils sont désespèrent ses deux la, ils vont jamait me laisser tranquille. (soupire)

Tsuna : Bon sa change des dispute habituelle mais maintenant sa suffit STOP !

**Le gardien de la brume et le gardien de nuage s'arètaires soudainement**

**et fixa Tsuna d'un air prudent.**

Tsuna : Maintenant vous vous s'éparez et restaient tranquille.

Hibari : pff, je laisserais pas un ananas ou un herbivore arcelé une jeune herbivore.(ses yeux se plis)

Mukuro : Kufufu, l'alouette tien à sa juliette à se que je voie. (rire sinistre)

Tsuna : Sa suffit ! (s'interpose entre mukuro est hibari et fronça ses sourciles )

**Les deux gardiens parte chacun de leurs coté dont l'un qui veut encore s'amuser et l'autre qui veut modre à mort tous se qui bouge surtout l'ananas.**

Marie : Merci tsuna, je te doit un service, si tu a besoins de quelque chose appel moi et je serais la.

Tsuna : non sava allez marci quand même.

Marie : J'insiste.

Tsuna : Bon d'accord.

Marie : Bon je retourne dans la paprass à plus tard tous le monde ! (salu de la main)

Emeline : A tout à l'heure. (toujours le nez dans son bouquin)

Yamamoto : Ha ha ! A plus tard marie et n'oublier pas tous notre rendez – vous devant le restaurant de mon père.

Tous : T' inquiète pas ! (s'ynchronisation)

Tsuna : Haaaaaa ! Enfin du calme ! (soulagement)

**Je suis raparti dans mon bureau pour m'occuper du reste de la paprass, la fin de l'aprés – midi aproche et c'est biento l'heure du rendez – vous.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Un rendez - vous à l'extrème

**L'heure du rendez – vous aproche de quelque minutes.**

**Cette fois ci je décide de partir un peu plus tôt de chez moi.**

**Mais qui voi – je en sortant de chez moi devant la grille.**

**Hibari qui a l'air de m'attendre comme toujours avec prudence mais la il est encore plus prudent que d'habitude, est ce que c'est à cause de se qui ces passé ce matin avec mukuro ?**

**Je m'aproche de la grille avec un stress pas possible.**

Marie : A ... alors ? Depuis quand tu est la ?

Hibari : hmm ! Dépèche toi herbivore si tu veus pas qu'on soit en retard. (d'in ton sec et reposé)

Marie : Gloups ... Ok !

**Je ferme la grille et nous marchons jusqu'au restaurant du père de yamamoto.**

**Yamamoto atend devant le restaurant et nous voie arriver, surpris que je sois accompagnais avec un carnivore sans pitié et diciplinaire comme compagnon de route.**

Yamamoto : Ha ha ! Heureux que vous soyez venu et en plus en avance Marie c'est un miracle ! (sourie)

Marie : Oui je sais ses surprenant mais quand ces des rendez – vous comme sa, je suis toujours en avance hi hi !

Hibari : hmm ... (ignore la conversation)

**Ensuite tsuna arrive avec gokudera, lambo et bien sur reborn.**

Reborn : Ciaossu.

Tsuna : Enfin, juste à temps. (reprend son soufle)

Gokudera : On aurait pue arriver un peu plus tôt si se crétin de bovin nous aurez amenez des ennuis ! (crie en levant son poing vers lambo)

Lambo : Lambo n'est pas un crétin, c'est plutot toi gokunaze ! (tire la langue)

Gokudera : Tu vas voire sale mioche ! (sort ses dynamites)

Yamamoto : Ma ma ! Du calme voyons ces pas si grave si vous étiez en retard.

**Marie et tsuna soupire tendi que le gardien de nuage ignora le plus possible en faisant attantion aux dépassement de décibel et en regardant le gamin au chapeau.**

**Nous décidons de rentrer dans le restaurant pour commencer à s'instalaient en atendant les autres l'arriver des autres, nous saluons son père et par la suite ryohei et enfin arriver avec plein d'énergie comme d'habitude.**

Ryohei : Je suis la et à l'**extrème **! (crie avec tous son énergie)

**Nous métons tous les mains à nos oreils et hibari allais ce levais pour le modre à mort mes je lui fait signe d'arèter et de se calmer.**

Ymammoto : Toujours en pleine forme ryohei !

**Puis juste dérrière, il y a émeline faisant une tête de désoler mais elle sourit quand même.**

Emeline : Désolais du retard j'avais un truc à régler !

Marie : Enfin te voila émeline. (sourire)

Hibari : ...

Yamamoto : Yo, émeline je t'en pris instale toi.

Gokudera : Ta pas honte d'ètre en retard devant le judaime !

Emeline : Ha ces bon sa peut arriver à tous le monde même à toi !

Gokudera : Attend un peu ... (commence à sortir ses dynamites)

**Tsuna le stop en levant la main.**

Tsuna : C'est bon gokudera, ces pas grave. (profond soupir)

Gokudera : Tch ... !

**Emeline s'instale en face de tsuna dont à sa gauche il y a gokudera suivi de yamamoto et ryohei puis sa se fini par lambo. **

**Au bout de la table coté gauche il y a reborn, en face il y a émeline suivit de marie qui est en face de gokudera, hibari lui s'est instalait en face de lambo car comme à son habitude il préfaire ètre éloignais des autres.**

**Je n'arète pas de pansée à mukuro en me posant la question si il va venir.**

**On commence à discutaient d'un sujet à un autre sauf du boulot et on rigoles bien (sauf hibari qui se contante de regarder la scène et moi par la belle ocasionet il sourit car je rie).**

**Avant de commencer le repas on entand des invités qui entre dans le restaurant.**

**Hibari équarquille c'est yeux de quelques millimètres comme si il s'atendait à ses inviter bien précis.**

**Reborn fait un sourire, tsuna espère que tous se passera bien pas comme ce matin et les autres se taient, émeline elle boit tranquillement son jus de fruits et moi je les regardais en redoutant le pire scénario.**

Tsuna, émeline et yamamoto : Salut. (souris)

Marie : B ... bonsoir mukuro et chrome.

Hibari : pff, l'ananas et l'herbivore. (à voie basse)

Mukuro : Kufufu, bonsoir merci de nous avoir invité à cette soirée. (rire)

Chrome : bonsoir. (timide)

Yamamoto : C'est normal vous faites partie de la famille après tous !

**Mukuro me regarde et fait un sourire que j'ai jamais vue je ne peut pas dire si ses bon signe ou mauvais signe.**

**Puis je regarde vers hibari et je m'aperçois qu'il rest justement de place à coté du carnivore il risque d'y avoir des dégats si je ne fait pas quelque chose tout de suite.**

**Je me lève et je change de place en me métan à coté d'hibari, hibari comprend tous de suite ce que je fait et ne dit rien, c'est pour dire qu'il n'est pas contre tous comme les autres gardiens qu'ils compris à leur tour.**

**Mukuro se place sans hésitation à coter de moi et chrome se place entre émeline et mukuro, le repat peut commencer maintenant.**

**Les discutions reprenne comme si on l'avait jamait intérompu ...**

**Soudain reborn interompre l'ambience.**

Reborn : Ecoutait moi, on va jouait à un jeu que j'ai intitulais "Qui est qui ?". (sourire pas très rassurant)

Yamamoto : Gégnial sa doit ètre marant !

Tsuna : Et sa consiste en quoi reborn ? (douteux)

Reborn : Vous devez vous déguisez en un ou deux gardiens de votre choix.

**Reborn montre la boîte qui est rempli de vétement.**

Emeline : Moi, marie et toi on peut ètre imiter ?

Reborn : Oui.

Marie et Lambo : Super ! (toute exiter)

Ryohei : Je suis prèt à l'exrème !

Tsuna : Sa peut ètre sympa tout compte fait.

Hibari : Pff, d'accord gamin.

Chrome : heu ... d'accord.

Mukuro : Kufufu, cette soiré va finalement devenir intéraissant.(regarde marie bizarement)

Reborn : Que le jeu commence !

**Le jeu commence et tous se dirige vers le carton et nous à prendre des habits.**

Reborn : Je vous rappel que vous devez ressamblez le plus possible à un gardiens ou autres, il y aura un prix pour le gagnant et un gage pour le perdant, bonne chance !

Tsuna : Je savais qu'il allait empiré les choses ! (désespèrer)

**Après s'ètre changer avec les habits qu'on à choisi on se présente chacun notre tour.**

Reborn : Commenson par yamamoto.

Yamamoto : Ha ha, je suis prèt !

**Yamamoto était le premier arrivait au carton et il avait un large choi.**

**Il apparait avec une péruque de coupe afro noir et une veste rouge ouverte**

**qui ressambler à un délinquant.**

Reborn : Merci yamamoto, tu ressamble à la vache stupide et à gokudera.

Yamammoto : Ha ha, c'est exact.

Reborn : vous aurez les résultas à la fin. Bien passons à gokudera.

Gokudera : Je vous décevrez pas, Judaime !

Tsuna : ...

**Gokudera se présente en tenue du collège de Namimori et c'est aranger pour que ces cheuveux soit le plus en pagaille possible.**

Reborn : Merci gokudera tu représante tsuna.

Gokudera : Vous pouvez ètre fière de moi Judaime !

**Tsuna soupire profondaiment.**

Reborn : Au tour de ryohei.

Ryohei je vais gagner à l'extrème ! (crie de toute ses forces)

**Ryohei est habillé d'une veste de sport bleu avec une casquette de basball.**

Reborn : Merci à toi, passons à lambo.

Lambo : Ya ha ha ! Lambo va tous vous anéantir !

**Lambo porte un pantalon noire, une veste noir et un chapeau ressemblant à celui de reborn tous sa enfiler sur son habit de vache.**

Reborn : Je suis pas comme sa stupide vache ! (lance une grenade sur lambo et lambo tombe K.O en disant)

Lambo : Je ... dois ... résister ! (en versant quelques larmes et s'éfondre au sol)

Reborn : Passons à Chrome.

Chrome : heu ... oui.

**Chrome porte un pantalon long vert suivi d'un T – shirt gris et par dessu une veste longue et verte.**

Reborn : Tu représante mukuro.

Chrome : Oui à mukuro – sama.

Mukuro : Kufufu, c'est bien chrome, je m'atendais de sa de ta part. (rire)

Chrome : Merci mukuro – sama.

Reborn : C'est au tour de marie.

Marie : C'est partie !

**Je porte une tenue de comité de dicipline que j'ai trouver par hasard et j'ai fait la coiffure de l'ananas le mieu que j'ai pue grace à une pince à cheuveux.**

**Tous le monde rigoles car personne n'aurez jamer ausez de l'imiter mukuro et hibari en même temps et je rajoute cette petite phrase.**

Marie : Kufufu, je vais tous vous modre à mort. (métant sa main droite devant son oeuil droit et levant sont bras gauche comme si elle tenait l'un des tonfas de hibari)

**Hibari et mukuro son imprétionner mais le montre pas pour pas montrer leurs santiment, tsuna s'étonnait et regarde avec plaisir les réactions de ses deux sadique, enfin il ésaye, les autres gardiens aplaudits et rie,**

**émeline sourie et reborn et satisfait du résultat.**

Reborn : bien marie, tu est hibari et mukuro.

Marie : Hi hi, ces bien sa.

Reborn : c'est au tour d'émeline.

Emeline : Oui ces moi !

**Emeline porte un costar, c'est cheuveux sont plus au moins en pagaille et elle porte aussi des moufles blanc en laine.**

Reborn : sa c'est tsuna.

Emeline : Oui.

Reborn : C'est au tour de mukuro.

Mukuro : Kufufu, regarder bien.

**Mukuro porte une jupe verte avec une veste bleu foncé, une écharpe rouge et une paire de lunette.**

**Hibari ce moque de mukuro tendi que les autres éssaye de ne pas s'éclafaient de rire mais ses impossible pour eux et marie aplaudie.**

Mukuro : Vous voulez voir les 6 enfers ? (son oeuil rouge commence à briller dangereusement)

Hibari : Sa te vas si bien cette tenue, pour un ananas. (sourie de son argument)

Reborn : calmez vous (sourire), ces pas mal tu est chrome et marie.

Mukuro : Kufufu, c'est bien sa, arcobaleno.

Reborn : c'est au tour d'hibari.

Hibari :Celui qui fait la moidre remarque je le mord à mort.

**Hibari porte un jean noir avec une veste noir, une écharpe rouge est une paire de lunette, il à même mis une péruque à cheucheux long, lisse de couleur chatain foncer.**

**Ils sont tous bouchebé a part reborn, mukuro se moque à son tour d'hibari**

**et marie aplaudie.**

Reborn : tu est marie il n'y a pas de doute, bien et pour finir tsuna.

Tsuna : Il faut que je gagne.

**Tsuna porte un jean bleu avec un chemisier blanc avec une péruque qu'il a mis tand de mal à le mettre malgré qu'il y a encore ses cheucheux qui dépassent.**

Reborn : Tu est ridicule, tu ressamble à émeline.

Tsuna : Oui, je sais reborn.

**Reborn prend les résultas.**

Reborn : Bien, commanssons par les perdants, tsuna, mukuro et hibari vous ètes vraiment les plus ridicules et trop ressemblent votre récompense et que vous devez étre dans cette tenue pendant une semaine et vous devez embrassez les gagnants, si vous échouez vous mourez.(grand sourire sadique)

Tsuna : Je savais que tu allez faire se genre de chose, pourquoi j'ai participer.

**Hibari et mukuro sont mort de honte**

**mais seulement une question vien dans leurs esprit**

**"qui sont les gagnants ?"**

Reborn : Maintenant aux tour des gagnants ... Marie et émeline.

Marie : yes ! (saute de joie)

Emeline : heu ... Tu sais qu'on va devoir les embrassaient marie ?!

Marie : ... (temps de réaction), pourquoi sa tombe toujours sur nous ce genre de situation. Comme si j'en avais pas assais avec un ananas et un carnivore tortuaire ! (sueur froide et démoraliser)

Emeline : Sa prouve qu'ils ont un beguin pour toi, c'est quoi notre récompanse reborn – san ?

Reborn : A mon signal, je vous laisse 5 minutes pour vous enfuir, si ils vous embasse vous aurez le même sort que les perdants.

Marie : Quoi ?!

Emeline : Ont a intérait à se dépécher.

Tsuna (en hyper mode) : 1 secondes me suffis pour vous attrapez.

Mukuro : Kufufu, finalement cette soiré va m'amusais n'est ce pas l'alouette ?(sourire sadique)

Hibari : Après sa, je vais vous modre à mort, bande d'herbivores. (Ora noir)

Mukuro : Oya oya, si tu veut pas connaitre les 6 enfers, tu devrait te concentrait sur ces jeunes demoiselles. (ora noir)

Yamamoto : Ha ha, bonne chance les filles ! (fait signe de la main)

Ryohei : Courez éxtrèment vite !

Lambo : Lambo vas gagnais !

Gokudera : Tch stupide vache, tu peut pas y partitiper ! Judaime je vous encourage !

Chrome : Mukuro – sama ... Boss !

Marie : C'est pas drole, mais on n'a pas le choix. Tu te débrouille émeline ? (met ses chaussure d'hermes qui lui permet de courire à la vitesse de la lumière)

Emeline : oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Reborn : C'est partie.

**Emeline court le plus vite possible et fini par trotinait espèrant qu'elle est assait loin pour trouvais une cachette.**

**Moi j'étais déja à la sortie de la ville grace à mes chaussures et je décide d'allez dans la foret en marchant un peut après tous un peut de sport sa ne peut pas faire de mal surtout le soir.**

**Au restaurant.**

Reborn : les 5 minutes sont écoulez vous pouvez y allez.

**Tsuna démare à une vitesse imprésionnante et ne ses pas ou allait.**

**Hibari coure vers des endroits plus téorique.**

**Mukuro disparait dans un épais brouillard et réaparait dans des endroits qu'on s'atend le moins.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard tsuna fini par trouver marie dans la fôret.**

Tsuna : Enfin je tais trouver marie. (ton calme)

Marie : Stop, je me rend tsuna.(paniquer)

Tsuna : Ne t'inquiète pas, ten que tu me donne ce que je veut tous se passera bien.

Marie : ouf (soulager)

**Marie s'aproche de tsuna et lui donne un baiser sur la joue?**

**Le baiser fait tsuna repart aussitot à la recherche d'émeline.**

**Le calme revient, je suis assit sur un tronc d'abre et je regarde la vue dégager sur la ville.**

**Jusqu'a j'entand un bruit derière moi, je me retourne et la je voie **

**hibari entre deux abres et me regarde sérieusement.**

**Il fallait bien s'atendre que hibari connait tous mes endroits préférait et la fôret en fait partie.**

Hibari : Rend toi, jeune herbivore. (ne montre aucune émotion sur son visage)

Marie : Tu en a mis du temps, alors tu le veus ou ?

Hibari : Question idiote.

Marie : Réponse idiote. (souri bétement)

**On s'embrasse sur la bouche et nous profitons de ce lieu calme pour rester **

**rien qu'à deux assis côte à côte à côte aux soleil couchant.**

Marie : Tu sais pourquoi je me suis pas enfuit en te voyant ?

Hibari : hmm ? (lève de quelque degrés ses sourcils)

**Marie se raproche encore plus d'hibari.**

Marie : Car je veut pas que tu meur, je t'aime trop à mort. (rougie)

Hibari : Tu est trop sansible. (yeux et sourire doux)

Marie : Et toi tu est trop carnivore et ses sa que j'aime chez toi. (grand sourire)

**Hibari se lève et se retourna vers marie.**

Hibari : Il faut que je trouve l'autre carnivore book.

Marie : Ne la surmaine pas trop quand même !

Hibarie : Je te promais rien et ne me donne pas d'odre jeune herbivore. (plis ses yeux et fronce ses sourcile)

Marie : Ok, j'ai compris, pardon, bonne chasse ! (sueur froide)

**Hibari part vers la ville et je me retrouve à nouveau toute seul.**

**Du coté d'émelie.**

**Emeline se réfugie chez elle, calme jusqu'à quelle entand un bruit derière elle.**

**Elle se retourne et voie tsuna qui fait son sourire séducteur et qu'il s'approche d'elle.**

**Emeline saigne du nez mais ne s'évanoui pas, heuresement.**

**Les deux ce mette à rougir et se regarde.**

Emeline : Tsuna ! (rougie et arète de saignait du nez)

Tsuna : j'attend.

**Emeline s'empresse de donner un baiser sur la joue de tsuna.**

Tsuna : merci, au moin maintenant j'ai la vie sauve ! (se frotant l'arière de son crâne)

Emeline : Vaut mieu, sinon la vie serait triste sans toi.

Tsuna : Oui, je retourne au resto tu vien ?

Emeline : Désoler je peut pas mukuro et hibari me cherche encore.

Tsuna : je vois, espéront qu'ils ne seront pas trop dur avec toi.

Emeline : Oui. (profond soupire)

**Tsuna repart tranquillement et émeline rêve de tsuna mais pas pour longtemps car un bruit retanti de la fenêtre.**

**Emeline se tourne vers la fenêtre et voie hibari le fixant d'un regard vide.**

Hibari : Tu étais donc la herbivore book.

Emeline : Ha ! Hibari tu mas trouvais on dirait.

Hibari : Doige te mordre à mort pour l'obtenir ? (sort ses tonfas)

Emeline : Non , pas la peine. (agitant les bras)

**Emeline fait un baiser sur la joue du carnivore rapidement.**

Hibari : Tu a de la chance d'avoir une amie qui tienne à toi; sinon sa fait longtemps que je t'aureais mordu à mort.

Emeline : Que veut tu dire ?

Hibari : Demande à la jeune herbivore.

**Hibari s'en vas par la fenêtre et disparait de la vue de la herbivore book et elle soupire.**

Emeline : Marie quesce que tu a encore fait.

**Dans la foret.**

Marie : Bon plus que l'ananas et ses bon, je me demande si hibari a fait son coté tortuaire envers émeline ? Hmm ?! (sant un frisson désagrable traverser tout son corp)

Mukuro : Kufufu, alors on s'inquiète pour sa meilleur amie ?

Marie : Ha ! Arète d'aparaitre comme sa toi ! Pourquoi tu écoute ma conversation ? (étonner et géner)

Mukuro : Ho, tu parle à qui ?

Marie : A mon instinc de survie meurtrière, et tu estle dernier à devoir m'embrasser.

Mukuro : Ha ! Vraiment ? Alors passons à cette acte ma chère.

**Mukuro fait apparaitre son tridant et le cogne au sol un épais brouillard nous envelopes.**

**Je suis imprétionnais de ses capaciter et de cette sansation de légèreter**

**que je ressant.**

**Le brouillard ce dissipe et nous somme dans la maison d'émeline.**

**Emeline est devant nous étonner de ce qu'elle voit.**

Marie : Ho ! Comment ont est arivait la ?

Mukuro :Kufufu, C'est pourtant simple, je nous ais transportez chez émeline car sa sera plus rapide de recevoir vos baisés.

Emeline : fallez si atendre marie.

Marie : Oui je le sais, tu commence où je commence ?

Emeline : tu commence.

Marie : évidament.

**Je m'aproche de mukuro prète à donner son baiser sur la joue, **

**j'aproche ma tête et mukuro d'un geste vif tourne sa tête **

**et je fini par l'embrasser sur la bouche.**

**Je devient toute rouge est confuse et je le repousse**

**tendi que mukuro prend du plaisir et que émeline sourie et aplaudis.**

Marie : Sa fait la deuxième fois que tu me fait ce coup la ! (raleuse)

Mukuro : Kufufu, tu voie quand tu veut, à ton tour émeline. (rire moqueur)

**Emeline fit de la même manière qu'avec hibari mais en plus dégouter.**

Marie : Franchement tu est trop éfrayent même en restant calme et plaisireux.

Emeline : Marie, tu est touchais par l'un des plus tortuaire des gardiens ?!

Marie : Bon Ok ces vrai mais bon je suis déja prise.

Emeline et Mukuro : Sa on le savait déja. (synchrone)

Marie : Bon tu a gagnais le droit de vivre, maintenant ont retourne au restaurant et pas un mot de tous sa à personne.

Mukuro : Oya oya ! Attend je connais un moyen plus rapide.

**Il refait apparaitre son tridant et le retape aux sol et tous recommence et cette fois on arrive au restaurant.**

**Tous le monde ébahit de notre arrivaient à par tsuna, hibari et reborn.**

Reborn : Le jeu est terminer tsuna, hibari et mukuro vous vivez et vous + les deux gagnantes vous travaillerez dans cette tenue pendant 1 semaine.

Yamamoto : Ha ha ! C'été marant cette soiré ! (sourie)

Gokudera : Bien jouer Judaime !

Lambo : Lambo n'a pas gagner ! (commence à bouder)

Ryohei : Tous c'est passer à l'extrème !

Chrome : Sava ! Mukuro – sama,boss ?

Mukuro : Ne t'inquiète pas ma chère chrome tous vas bien.

Tsuna : Oui tous va bien.

Ken : Mukuro ! On ta attandu dehors pendant toute la soiré pendant que toi tu pourchassais des filles ! (court vers mukuro en agitant son poing en l'air)

Chikusa : Mukuro – sama pardonner la débiliter de ken. (baisse sa tête)

Ken : Hé !

**Mukuro rie et fixe marie avec pation. Marie ignore mukuro et elle retourne près d'hibari.**

Marie : Merci, mon petit carnivore. (voix basse)

Hibari :hmm, Tu n'a pas à me remercier. (éssaye d'éviter le regard doux de marie)

Marie : On s'en va ?

**Hibari se lève et fait signe d'aurevoir à tous, moi je le suivais derière.**

Marie : Merci yamamoto et bonne soirée à tous. (levant la main)

Tous : Bonne soirée !

**Hibari me racompagne chez moi, ont s'embrasse une dernière fois devant chez moi avant de ce quitté.**

**Au restaurant tous le monde rentre chez eux.**

**Le landemain nous cinqu, nous sommes venues comme prévue dans les tenues du jeu de reborn. **

**Des rire ce font entandre je marques leurs noms sur ma liste noir.**

**Mais d'un coté ont a de la chance qui n'avez pas des missions **

**qui se passé à l'extérieure ou encore pire des réugnions entre familles **

**car sinon je croie qu'ils y auraient des morts si vous voyez ce que je veut dire, mais à la fin de la semaine ont était tous contant qu'elle ce termine **

**et que tous redevien comme avant car se balader en jupe surtout si vous ète un garçon, c'est la honte total.**

**À suivre ...**


	3. Chapter 3 : Une séance bien mouvemanter

**Aujourd'hui c'est jour de conger pour tout le monde, enfin j'attend ce jour depuis longtemps et je suis sur que je suis pas la seul à le penser.**

**"Aurevoir paprass et bonjour la grasse mat" **

**Voici ma devise quand je suis en congé.**

**Je décide de sortir cet après – midi pour prendre un peut l'air, en espèrent de ne pas croiser certaines personnes en chemin.**

**Je marche tranquillement dans la rue quand j'aperçois hibari devant le cinéma regardant une afiche qui avait l'air l'intérèsser, je décide le voir, moi curieuse de savoir qu'elle est cette afiche qui l'intrigue telment.**

**(oui pour moi ces rare de le voir intriguer comme sa)**

Marie : Bonjour hibari sava ? (sourire)

Hibarie : Oui. (d'un ton sec)

Marie : Je vois que tu es toujours aussi répondant, sa t'intéraisse d'allez au cinéma rien que toi et moi ?

Hibari : Ok, je choisi et tu paye. (regard et sourire charmeur)

Marie : Normalement c'est le contraire mais c'est d'accord. (ensorcelé par le regard et le sourire séducteur d'hibari)

Hibarie : rendez – vous ici à 17h00, soit àl'heure sinon ...

Marie : Je sais sinon tu me mord à mort.

**Hibari satisfait part et poursuit** **son chemin tandi que moi je décide **

**d'allez au centre commercial décidant d'acheter un paquet de biscuit et deux bouteille d'eau pour notre redez – vous.**

**Même si je sais que ces inégal d'amener de la nouriture dans le cinéma à part si on la acheter aux stand du cinéma.**

**Mais bon j'ai fait attantion que sa soit de la même marque, il ne s'apersevra de rien enfin j'espère.**

**2h00 avant le rendez – vous.**

**Je continus mon chemin en passant devant le collège, de loin je vois un groupe de 4 personnes qui me sont familier et qui vont dans ma direction.**

**Après quelques pas je peut mieu les reconnaitres, c'est mukuro accompagnait de chrome, chikusa et ken, je décide de faire demi tour en espèrent qu'ils mont pas vues surtout a cet endroit mais une voie retanti !**

Kyoko et Haru : Hou ! Marie – san !

Marie : Ha ! Heu ... Salut kyoko et haru ! (géner)

**Je me retourne pour voir si la petite troupe met vue, personne à l'horizon.**

Haru : Que fait tu toute seul marie – san ?

Marie : Et je ...

Mukuro : Kufufu, elle n'est pas seul, elle est avec nous.

Marie : Haaa ! Quand vas tu arétais d'apparaitre comme sa ?! (lève son poing)

Kyoko : Ho je vois, venez donc avec nous, ont va à la patisserie. (sourire généreuse)

Mukuro : Non merci ont décline votre invitation.

Marie : Hé ! Je suis pas avec vous, donc je vais à la patisserie avec Haru et Kyoko, comme sa si je voie un gateau à l'ananas, je l'achèterais pour toi !

(sourire sadique)

Ken : Ne parle comme sa à mukuro – sama ! (ce met en colère)

Chikusa : ken ...

Chrome : ... (regarde silencieusemt mukuro)

Mukuro : Oya oya, te moque tu de moi ? (fronce ces sourcil et plie légèrement ses yeux)

Marie : Non, sa prouve que je penses à toi au moin et toi pourquoi tu n'arète pas de m'embrasser ? (sourire nargueu)

Mukuro : Je ne répondrais pas à cette question annuyeuse. (son oeuil rouge brille dangereusement)

Marie : Heu ... Faut jy aille ! (peur)

Haru : Ho, alors tu viens pas avec nous à la patisserie ?! (déçu)

Marie : Je vous rejoins plus tard car la jai une affaire plus urgente à semai !

**Je cours le plus vite possible et pour une fois j'arrive à lui échapait.**

**Après 1h55 de coursse poursuite, il me reste 45 minutes **

**avant le randez – vous.**

**Je décide d'allez à la patisserie comme je les promis.**

**Haru et kyoko viennent tous juste d'achetaient leurs gourmandises.**

Marie : Salut excusez – moi de vous avoir laissez en plant comme sa. (air triste)

Kyoko : Ses pas grave, la on vas chez tsuna – kun, tu viens ? (doux sourire)

Marie : Ok ! (rire)

**Nous arrivons chez tsuna, un bouquand retantis dans la maison de tsuna,**

**Soudain ont apersoit lambo voler hors de la fenètre de la chambre de tsuna**

**J'imagine que sa doit ètre l'oeuvre de reborn.**

**Mais quand je vois le canon des 10 ans de lambo sortir de sa coupe afro la seul idée qui me vienne ces de m'enfuir à toute alure mais trop tard.**

**Lambo tombe sur moi et me fait tombais au sol et pour couronner le tout le canon tombe sur nous 2 haru et kyoko sont trop éloigner pour ètre toucher.**

**BOUM !**

**Après que la fumée rose fut disparu les 2 filles aperçoit lambo à 15 ans et marie qui elle à 6 ans.**

Haru et kyoko : Ho ! Ou est passé marie – san ! (étonner)

**Elles ne cherches pas à comprendre est décide de rantrer chez tsuna.**

**Lambo ce relève et soupire.**

Lambo : Hé bien ! hé bien ! Quesce que je fait la ? Hmm ?! (frotte l'arière de son crâne et fixe l'étrange gamine qui est à terre)

Marie : Ho non j'ai 6 ans ! Lambo je vais te tuer ! (regard noir)

**Je saute et je donnes un gros coup de poing malgré ma taille à lambo et comme d'habitude lambo s'enfuit en pleurnichant.**

**5 minutes avent le rendez – vous !**

Marie : Haaaaa ! Je vais ètre en retard !

**Tsuna sort de chez lui et m'entand hurlez.**

Tsuna : Quesce qui ce passe ici ? (regard partout et finis par me remarquer)

Marie : Tsuna aide moi s'il te plai, je vais ètre en retard à mon randez – vous et je n'y arriverais jamais à temps sous cette taille ! (paniquer)

Tsuna : Ok, c'est ou ? (soupir)

Marie : Devant le cinéma, je doit y ètre dans 3 minutes.

**Tsuna passe en Hyper Mode, me prend dans ces bras et m'enmène devant le cinéma, nous arrivons 1 minutes avant l'heure.**

**Hibari n'es t pas encore la et sa vaut mieu.**

**Ma taille est revenue à la normal.**

Marie : Merci beaucoup tsuna !

Tsuna : Derien et désoler pour ce qui ses passé avec lambo !

Marie : Pas grave, ce n'est pas ta faute, mais pourquoi entre deux tu a insistais que je change de tenue ?

Tsuna : Ba faut ètre présentable pour un rendez – vous d'amour, allez a biento. (sourire joyeux)

**Je suis étonnais qu'il sait sa.**

**Je suis habillais d'une robe noir avec une petite veste rouge par dessu **

**et des bottes couleur manrron et bien sur j'ai ma sacoche celle que je ne quitte jamais (et oui pour une fois je met une robe qui arrive à mes genous)**

**Hibari arrive pile à l'heure et il porte un gilet gris, un pantalon noir et des chaussures noir, il me fait des grand yeux étonnait quand il me voie et il sourie (il a du mal a cacher ses exprétions malgré tous ces éffort).**

Hibari : ... Tu belle petite herbivore (rougi légèrement)

Marie : Merci, toi aussi tu est beau, et puis sa te va bien cette tenue. (rougi fortement)

Hibari : On y va. (d'un trai et son caractère de carnivore et revenue)

Marie : Ont regarde quoi ?

Hibarie : Film d'horreur.

Marie : Cool j'adore les film d'horreurs. (grand sourire)

Hibari : ... (petit sourire aux coins des lèvre)

**Je prend les billets et je laisse hibari choisir les places, nous assayons sur les sièges du 1er rang, nous sommes les seul dans la salle.**

Marie : Je vais achetais des bouteilles d'eau et un paquet de biscuit, tu veut quelques chose en particulier ?

Hibari : Non merci sa ira.

**Je parts quelques instant pour faire croire à hibari que je suis partie chercher la marchandises comme je l'avais planier au début de la journée.**

**Je reviens avec les provisions.**

Marie : Tien au cas ou si tu a soif. (sourire tendre)

Hibari : Merci.

**Le film commence et personne dans la salle, ha temps mieu 100% de chance de moins de dégats (paprass, morts).**

**Nous nous regardons et nous approchons délicatement notre visage et nous nous embrassons.**

**Soudain la porte s'ouvre brusquement.**

Ken : Nous sommes arriver juste à temps mukuro – sama !

Chikusa : On a fahit manquer le film à cause de ta stupiditer ken.

Ken : C'est pas vrai et puis celui qui me traite de baka et lui même un baka !

Chrome : Ken ... Chikusa calmer vous !

Mukuro : Kufufu, taisez vous maintenant la séance àdéja commencer, ho que voige ! Une allouette accompagner d'une belle jeune fille !

**Mukuro s'instale juste à coté de moi et les autres s'enchaine à coter de lui.**

**Hibari et moi ont les ignores et ont ce concentre au film.**

**La porte claque de nouveau et cette fois ci ces tous les gardiens qui sont la + quelques arcobalenos (reborn, colonnello, lal mirch).**

**Ils s'instale au 2e rang.**

Yamamoto : Ha ha ! Sava ètre génial !

Gokudera : La ferme idiot de basballeur !

Tsuna : Les gars, calmer vous la scéance à déja commencer ! (voix basse)

Ryohei : Ouai sa à commencer à L'EXTREME !

Tsuna : Tu est pas mieu !

Emeline : Laisse tomber tsuna ...(soupire)

Hibari : Fermer la ! Sinon je vous mord à mort tous le monde.

Marie : Sil te plaie, calme toi, hibari !

Mukuro : kufufu, l'alouette sort ces croc !

Marie : L'aferme mukuro et regarde le film !

Mukuro : Oya oya ! Et tu entrin de me donner des odres ?!

Marie : Oui, car la plupart des personnes ici présent veuille regarder le film.

Tsuna : Elle a raison donc calmer vous où ces moi qui vous calme. (d'un trai)

**Sueur froide dans la salle.**

**Quelque instant plus tard la porte s'ouvre à nouveau.**

Squalo : VOOIIII ! On est la ! (Hurle de tous ces force)

Xanxus : Tch ! La ferme déchet.

Belphegor : Ishishishi, je sens que le prince va bien s'amuser. (grand sourire)

Mammon : Vous ètes tous des idiots.

Lusuria : Oua ! Ses le Decimo vongola que je vois la ! (hurler)

Tsuna : Ho non ! Pas lui ! (ce fait le plus petit possible)

**Hibari ce lève de son siège et sort ces tonfas, je nose pas intervenir telmant que son visage est éfrayant.**

**Il donne une racler à lusuria et revien s'assoir à coter de mois,**

**il se met à l'aise et continue de regardait le film.**

**La Varia s'instal à la 3è ranger.**

**Reborn et sur l'épaule droit de tsuna, colonnello et sur les genous de ryohei et lal mirch sur les genous d'émeline.**

**Emeline et à gauche de tsuna, gokudera et à droite de tsuna et par la suite yamamoto et à coter de gokudera, ryohei et à gauche d'émeline **

**et lambo et assis sur mes genous.**

**Je sais pas comment il est entré mais bon temps qu'il m'embète pas sava.**

**Enfin bref 2 familles + 4 arcobalenos sa fait 99,99 % de risque de dégats,**

**il manque plus que la famille Cavalonne et ont est aux complet.**

**La porte s'ouvre de nouveau.**

Dino : Salut tous le monde. (fait signe de la main avec un grand sourire)

Marie : Bon ba le niveau de risque de dégats et élever à 100%. (chuchotement)

**Hibari fixe dino d'un regard noir, émeline est tsuna font signe à dino de ce faire discret et dino va s'assoir juste à coter d'hibari.**

**Ont est à la moitier du film.**

**Hibari s'étire et mes son bras derière mon coue pour mettre sa main droite sur mon épaule droitre et je pose ma tête sur son épaule droite en me raprochant de lui.**

**Mais je sants une main sur ma jambe droite, au début je panse que ces lambo qui s'agrippe à moi telment qu'il a peur mais sa ne se peut pas car quand je l'observe mieu, il est agripait à ma jambe gauche alors d'où vient cette main ?**

**Je regarde lantement la main et je remonte jusqu'au propriètaire et la je voie mukuro qui me regarde avec un sourire angélique.**

**Je sais pas comment réagir à cette situation mais sa me dérange pas car je peut voir son coter séducteur et gentil, comme quoi il peut ètre sympa quand il veut celui la.**

**Je regarde ma bouteille d'eau elle est vide donc je décide d'allez en acheter une autre au stand.**

Marie : Lambo sa tu veut venir avec moi acheter des friandises ? (chuchotte)

Lambo : Ou ... oui ! (traumatiser par le film)

Marie : Hibari tu veut rien ?

Hibai : A part le cadavre de l'ananas non. (regarde marie avec ces yeux inexpréssif)

Marie : Heu ... Ok donc rien. (sueur froide)

**Je me lève, je prend lambo dans mes bras et des siflement ce fait entandre.**

Emeline : C'est rare de te voir en robe marie ! (sourire)

Reborn : Tu a perdu un défi marie ?

Dino : Oua ! Sa te va bien cette tenue. (me fixe avec des grand yeux)

Marie : Non je n'ais pas perdu de pari et puis je fait ce que je veus, le prochain ou la prochaine qui me fait un commentaire il va voir à sa porte la mort avec sa fourche en personne ! (rougie)

**Silence glacial.**

**Je continue mon chemin et je sort de la pièce, mukuro se lève à son tour.**

Mukuro : Je vais allez cherchais quelques gourmandises je reviens tous de suite.

**Il sort de la pièce sous le regard méfiant d'hibari et de certain gardiens.**

**Au stand.**

Marie : Alors tu veut quoi lambo ? (sourire)

Lambo : Ya ha ha ! Lambo veut du pop corn.

Marie : ok, boujour pouvons nous avoir un paquet de pop corn et une bouteille d'eau s'il vous plais.

Vandeuse : Très bien mademoiselle.

Mukuro : Kufufu, et ajouter un paquet de chewing – gum et 3 soda, c'est moi qui paye.

Vandeuse : Très bien monsieur.

Marie : Depuis quand tu est serviable ? (regard méfiant)

Mukuro : Kufufu, depuis toujours voyons.

Marie : Lambo part devant, je te rejoins. (dépose lambo à terre)

Mukuro : Ho ! Tu veut ètre en tête à tête avec moi ma chère marie. (plis légèrement ses yeux)

Marie : Oui, je dois te parler sérieusement. (fronce les sourcil)

**Dans la salle.**

**Lambo revien s'assoir à la place de marie et hibari remarque que marie n'est pas revenue et que l'ananas n'est pas revenue aussi, il décide d'intéroger le bovin.**

Hibari : Ou est la jeune herbivore ?

Lambo : M ... marie et avec mukuro devant le stand ! (peureux)

Hibari : ... Merci gamin.

**Hibari ce lève et sort de la salle en se doutant qu'il ce passe quelque chose.**

**Il arrive au stand et il reste figer sur place et il écarquille ses yeux comme jamer, lui qu'il n'est jamait aussi expréssif que sa.**

**La cause et bien marie et par terre toute pâle en mauvaise mine, elle venait de faire un malaise et mukuro est devant marie à genou en tandent la main à marie pour l'aider à ce relevait.**

**Je regarde hibari avec un sourire de désoler en espérent que sava le rassuré**

**mais hibari panse plutot que mukuro mais fait du mal.**

Marie : Hibari, ces pas ce que tu croi, mukuro n'y est pour rien.

Hibari : ... pff, je te croi pas. (d'un trait et fronce ces yex et ses sourciles)

Mukuro : Oya oya l'alouette notre chère marie à raison, ont discutaient et elle ses évanoui regarde par la caméra elle à filmer toute la scène.

**Hibari ne ses pas quoi en pansait, il fini par ce calmer et me porte comme un sac à patate vers la salle. Mukuro nous suive avec la marcandises.**

Marie : Pose moi par terre je peut marcher tu sais et puis tu vas me mettre la honte devant tous le monde. (tape le dot d'hibari)

Mukuro : Kufufu, surtout quand on porte une robe dans cette position. (rire sadique)

Marie : N'en rajoute pas toi ! (rougie)

Hibari : Tais – toi et reste tranquille sinon je te mord à mort. (d'un ton sec)

**On rentre dans la salle et soudain tous les regard se tourner vers nous, la plupart pouf de rire, d'autre sont surpris et d'autren' ont aucune réaction**

**et certain ont un sourire aux coins des lèvres.**

Hibari n'as aucune réaction à part son regard noir et sombre,

moi honteuse et plus préocuper par le bas de ma robe

et mukuro souri de plaisir.

**Il me dépose sur monsiège et continua de regarder le film même si c'été la fin.**

**Mukuro tendait la bouteille et le paquet de pop corn que j'ai commandais et lambo s'installer sur mes genoues en prenant son paquet de pop corn pendant que moi je note sur ma liste de vangence tous ce qui ont osez rigoler et sourire à cette situation génante pour me vanger comment j'en sais rien mais je trouverais.**

**Le film ce termine enfin, miracle pas de bagard je panses déja aux milliers de paprass en moin, Tsuna et émeline panse aussi à la même chose (c'est assez compréhensible) mais ...**

Squalo : VOIII ! Qui veut se mesurer à moi tas de déchet !

**Hé oui quand squalo s'ennuie il faut toujours qu'il se la ramène.**

Yamamoto : Ma ! Calme toi squalo.

Tsuna : C'est pas le moment de se battre.

Emeline : ni le lieu.

Belphegor : Ishishishi, dite plutot que vous avez peur de mon intéligence de prince ! (sur de lui et souriant)

Gokudera : Je vais te faire regrétter ... (se retourne vers belphégor et léve son poing)

**Gokudera ce prend un paquet de bonbon en pleine tronche et une bataille de nouriture qui éclate pui sa dégénaire en avec leurs armes :**

**Des dynamites, couteaux qui vole, des flammes dégringole partous et des illusions de plus en plus macabres apparer et aussi des coup que sa soit tranchant, explosif ou à main nue se balade dans toute la salle.**

**Tsuna met en sécuriter émeline au stand tendit que moi j'éssaye de protéger lambo.**

**Hibari me protège des O.A.V.N.I (Objet ou Attack Volant Non Idantifier)**

**et mukuro préfère participer à cette baston pour s'amusais un peu en demandent d'abord à ses meilleurs 3 amies de m'aider à sortir d'ici.**

**Reborn, colonnello et lal mirch observe le spectacle avec joie.**

**Après ètre sorties de la, je commence avec émeline à faire les compte de dégats, hibari repart aussito avec tsuna pour arrèter ce bordel mais l'envie meurtrière de se battre avec un ananas et avec dino lui reprener.**

**Mais tsuna réussi à calmer tous le monde, je vous rassure il n'y pas de blésser enfin je crois.**

**Après cette bagard nous repartons chacun de notre coté, hibari me racompagne pour s'assuré que je ne refait pas un malaise pareil pour mukuro – sama qui lui et toutefois impliqué à cette événement mais il est la aussi pour narguer l'alouette.**

**Quand à tsuna il est reparti avec le reste des gardiens au manoir.**

**Et chikusa et ken eux repartes à leurs base et la varia reparte dans leurs demeur après satisfaction de cette soiré, les arcobalenos reparte chacun de leur coté reborn qui rejoin son stupide élève, mammond qui sui la varia**

**et colonnello repart avec lal mirch.**

**Dino quand à lui rejoin ces amies protecteur à l'hotel.**

**De mon coté j'éssaye de ne pas provoqué une bagar meurtrière, et la telment que je suis distraite par mes pansées mes pied ce prend dans un caillou et je trébuche la tête en première.**

**BOUM !**

Marie : Ay ! (crie de douleur)

Hibari : Tu est sur que sava ? Jeune herbivore. (regard intérogateur)

Mukuro : Kufufu, on dirai bien que notre très chère marie ne tien plus en équilibre. (rire)

**Mukuro allait se pancher pour me relevais mais hibari fut plus rapide et lui lance un regard qui veut dire "pas touche l'ananas".**

**Mukuro grimace de jalousi.**

Marie : Merci sava allez les garçons.

Mukuro : Oya oya chère marie tu vas jamais atteindre ta demeure sans accros à ce rythme la, je vais nous télèportez à l'interrieure de chez toi, hein l'alouette. (hair triomphant)

Hibari : hmm, daccord. (méfiant)

Marie : Jamais j'aurais crue que vous serez d'accord à un sujet de ce genre, m'imprétionner. (souri bétement)

Hibari : Bon t'attend quoi l'ananas ? Il faut que je te mord à mort ?(sort ces tonfas)

Mukuro : Kufufu, tu peut toujours ésayer l'alouette mais j'obayrer pas toi.(son oeuil droit brille dangereusement)

Marie : C'étais trop beau pour ètre vraie. Bon on y vat ? (soupir)

**Les 2 sadiques arètaire leurs petit duel du regard et hibari me soutien tendi que mukuro fait apparaitre son tridant et le frape au sol, la brume nous enveloppe et disparais quelque minutes plus tard.**

**Nous somme chez moi et hibari me depose sur mon canapé puis les deux tortaire s'instale comme si il sont chez eux.**

Marie : Aligato tous le monde.

**Les 2 tortuaire hoche la tête.**

Marie : Vous adorez rester squatter chez les gens comme sa ?

Mukuro : Kufufu, tu nous a jamais interdit de rester chez toi très chère.

Hibari : hmm, et tu est en mauvaise posture pour posez cette question débile jeune herbivore.

Marie : C'est vrai mais maintenant vous pouvez partir, je vais bien je peut me débrouiller toute seul. (sueur froide)

Tous les 2 : Non. (synchrone)

Marie : Pour qu'elle raison je vous prit ? (commence à s'énerver)

Hibari : Je veut savoir ce qui s'est passé au stand.(fermement)

Marie : Quoi ? Je croyais cette affaire boucler moi !

Mukuro : Kufufu, l'alouette ne lacheras pas prise on dirait. (rire)

Hibari : Je partirais pas tant que j'aurer pas eu la réponse.

Marie : Ok, je vais préparer la chambre d'amie et toi mukuro pourquoi tu est la ? (profond soupire)

Mukuro : Kufufu, sa me semble évidant pourtant tant que l'alouette est la je reste.

Marie : Ok, tan que tu fais pas tes truc louches sa me va et n'espère pas dormir avec moi. (petit sourire)

Mukuro : Alors je dorts ou ?

Marie : Soit tu partage la chambre d'amie avec hibari ou bien tu dors dans le salon. (sourire sadique)

Mukuro : Je dormirais dans le salon.

Hibari : Tu a intérais sinon je te mord à mort l'ananas ! (ora noir + tonfas)

Mukuro : Et moi je te ferais voir les 6 enfers l'alouette ! (ora noir + tridant et oeuil rouge qui brille dangereusement)

Marie : Calmer vous voyons et je veut pas de bagar chez moi ! (commence à perdre patience)

**Ils ce calment et reprenne leurs place.**

Marie : Je vais ésayer de te trouver un matelas gonflable mukuro.

Mukuro :Kufufu, tu n'est pas obliger, je peut créer une illusion pour sa.

Marie : Je sais mais tu est mon invité alors ...

Mukuro : Oya oya, doute tu de mes capacités ? (sourire sadique et fronce ses sourcils)

Marie : N ... non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. (peur)

Mukuro : Alors laisse moi m'occupais de sa.

Marie : Bon ok mais ne transforme pas non plus toute pièce j'y tien.

Mukuro : Kufufu, tu peut compter sur moi. (sourire pas très rassurant)

Marie : très bien, je vais allez préparer le diner. (je me lève et je me dirige vers la cuisine)

Hibari : Je vais t'aidais. (se lève et suit marie)

Mukuro : Kufufu, moi aussi. (se lève et suit la cadence)

Marie : Ok sa peut ètre sympa après tous. Alors hibari tu beurre les tartines, mukuro toi tu met les tranches de jambo et moi je mes le grillière et je fait cuire en résumé ce soir ces croc monsieur. (grand sourire de satisfaction)

Mukuro : Kufufu, sa me vas.

Hibari : ... hmm.

**Après avoir fini de préparer les crocs sans problème, nous nous instalons dans le grand canaper et nous les mangeons en regardant la télé.**

Hibari : Jeune herbivore à tu un ananas ?

Marie : Oui dans la cuisine pourquoi ?

Hibari : ...

**Il se lève et va dans la cuisine, mukuro le sui d'un regard curieux de savoir ce qu'il pourait bien faire avec un fruit, moi je continu de regardais la télé comme si j'avais une habitude de son comportement.**

**Hibari revient avec le fruit et s'assoie à coté de moi et sort l'un de ses tonfas, le regard de mukuro s'emplifie de plus en plus, plus son regard s'emplifie plus le sourire de hibarie nargue nargue celui de mukuro.**

**Hibari commence à éplucher le fruit très lentement**

**et le découpe d'un geste vif. **

**Mukuro perd son calme.**

Mukuro : Kufufu, tu veut jouais à ce petit jeu avec moi l'alouette ?! (rire sinistre)

Hibari : ... (aquièse en hochan la tête avec un souri nargeur)

Marie : Attendez quelle petit jeux. (méfiante)

Mukuro : C'est très simple celui qui nargue le plus l'autre a gagner.

Marie : Ha, ok, prométait moi qu'il n'y aura pas de babard.

Tous les 2 : On te promer rien.

Marie : Je m'en doutais ... ! (profond soupir)

**Mukuro commense en faisant apparaitre son trindant puis il le cogne au sol, une épaisse brume s'enveloppe autour de marie et de mukuro.**

**La brume se disperce peu à peu et marie se regarde et son exprétion devient meurtrière ses vétements on changer.**

**Elle porte une robe très courte et sexy et mukuro lui aussi a changer de vétement, il porte un costar noir avec un chemisier bleu foncer.**

**L'ora d'hibari commence à augmenter.**

Marie : C'est quoi cette tenue ? Tu voie bien que cette robe et trop courte pour moi l'ananas ! (en hurlant)

Mukuro : Kufufu, moi je trouve que sa te vas à ravir. (sourir sadique)

Hibari : Je vais te modre à mort. (sort ses tonfas et son ora noir augmente)

Marie : Non, pas de bagard chez moi, regarde tu peut le battre sans le modre.

**Je lui fait un clin d'oeuil, il compris tout de suite et fait un petit un sourire on s'aproche et on s'embrasse avec plaisir.**

**Mukuro devient tous rouge et si véxer qu'il ne trouve aucun mot à dire et aucune idée pour rivalisé à leurs petit jeux.**

Marie : bon dégustons notre déssert et allons nous coucher, on a du boulot demain. (sourire sastifait de sa vangence)

Hibari : hm ...

Mukuro : ...

**Nous mangeons notre déssert, poi jai obter pour une foret noir, hibari une charlotte aux fraises et mukuro une île flotante.**

**Nous partons nous coucher chacun de notre coter mais avant que l'ananas transforme mon salon en son univer peu agréable.**

Marie : Mukuro tu peut enlever ton illusion maintenant ?

Mukuro : Kufufu, avec plaisir ma chère ma chère marie.

**Il enlève son illusion grotesque et comme j'ai une habitude de dire bonne nuit en donnant un baiser sur la joue, je décide de faire de même avec mukuro.**

Marie :Merci. Bonne nuit mukuro. (tendre sourire)

**Et comme d'habitude il peut pas s'empècher de me voler un baiser sur mes lèvre, je rougie mais je dit rien.**

**Mukuro satisfait commence ses bricoles dans mon salon.**

**Moi je m'en vais rapidement dans la chambre d'ami et je frappe à la porte.**

**Toc Toc !**

Hibari : ... Oui.

**Je rentre et je vois hibari déja en pyjama, je suis un peut étonner de la vitesse qu'il a pue mettre son pyjama bleu clair et que hibird son petit oiseau jaune soit déja la.**

Marie : Bonne nuit mon petit carnivore, bonne hibird. (doux sourire)

Hibari : Bonne nuit jeune herbivore. (visage inexpresif)

Hibird : Bonne nuit, bonne nuit, herbivore, herbivore.

**On s'embrasse une dernière fois et je repart dans ma chambre, je mes mon pyjama rouge et je me couche dans mon lit, je ferme mes yeux avec toujours ce doux sourire au lèvre et je m'andor en me disant **

**"Comment je vais expliquer à mon petit carnivore ce qui c'est passée aux stand, il va me tuer si je dit la vériter hi hi".**

**Asuivre ...**


	4. Chapter 4 : La malédiction de l

**Ce matin je me lève avant les garçons pour leur préparais leurs petit déjeuner, mais avant de les reveillers je décide d'allez faire ma toilette pour ètre un peut plus présantable.**

**Et je remarque aux moment de faire couler l'eau dans le lavabo que dans le miroire il n'y a pas mon reflet.**

**J'ignore ce petit détail surmant à cause de la fatigue et de la lanteur de compréhention que j'ai pour ce genre de chose.**

**Après avoir fini ma toilette, je décide d'allez les réveiller ce qui pourait me couter la vie en faisant sa.**

**Je me dirige vers la chambre d'amie ou dort hibari et son petit oiseau jaune hibird.**

**J'entre et j'outre les rideaux énergiquement.**

Marie : debout hibari – san c'est lheure du petit déjeuner ! (grand sourire)

Hibari : hmm ... (grogne et encore à moitier endormi)

**Il se lève et regarde dans ma direction avec son visage inexprésive comme d'habitude il met sa main devant sa bouche pour bailler et se leva sans dire un mot avec hibird sur ses épaule et ce va dans la salle de bain.**

Marie : Pff, malpolie (en le regardant)

**Je me dirige maintent dans le salon, c'est la ou dort mukuro.**

**Je rentre et je voie que mon salon a complétement était transformer en un manoir sinistre et peut rassurant, j'ouvre fortement les rideaux.**

Marie : Debout mukuro – sama c'est l'eure du petit déjeuner. (grand sourire)

Mukuro : Kufufu, bonjour ma chère marie. Ho elle est déja partie ?! (ouvre ces yeux et s'étire en regardant dans ma direction)

**Je ne fait pas attantion a sa remarque et je vais dans la cuisine.**

**Les garçons ce rassemble dans la cuisine et commence à ce servire.**

**Je prend la bouteille de jus de fruits et je regarde mukuro avec un air soupsonneuse.**

Marie : Mukuro ne t'ai je pas dit de ne pas transformer tout mon salon en ton univers très bizard et flippant ?!(en versant le jus de fruits dans mon verre)

**Les 2 gardiens me regarde bizarement.**

Mukuro :Kufufu, Marie, a tu remarquais que tu est invisible ? (petit rire moqueur)

Marie : Comment sa invisible ?! Non, mais maintenant que jy panse ses vrai que j'avais pas de reflet dans le miroir, je pansais que c'étais mukuro qui avait jouer avec ma salle de bain. (ce regarde étonner)

Mukuro : Non je n'ai pas touchais à ta salle de bain.

Hibari : Tu a une idée de ce qui c'est passé jeune herbivore ? (calmement)

Marie : Non aucune idée ! (tête de désoler)

Mukuro : Kufufu, je crois bien savoir de ce qui s'est passé.

Hibari et marie : Dit le ! (fixant mukuro d'un air interogateur)

Mukuro : He bien je crois que c'est les éffets secondaires de mon pouvoir.

Quand je suis fou amoureux d'une paersonne comme toi marie, et que je crées des illusions sur cette personne, je controle moin bien mes illusions et donc elles sont mal construites , après quand j'anule ces illusions des effets secondaires peut apparaitre et je ne sais pas qu'elles sont ses effets et ni combient de temps sa dur. (calmement)

Marie : Merci pour sa, maintenant comment je vais faire pour qu'on me remarque ?! (désespérer)

Hibari : J'ai ce qu'il te faut.(sort par la fenètre et cour vers sa maison

Mukuro : Oya oya , je peut créer une illusion pour qu'on te voie.

Marie : Non merci tu en a déja assez fait comme sa.

**Hibari revient par la fenètre avec un gros sac.**

Hibari : Tient enfile sa. (sourire au coins des lèvre, mauvais signe)

**Je prend son gros sac et je m'en vais dans ma chambre me changer, pandent ce temps la mukuro va faire sa toilette dans la salle de bain.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard je reviens avec une honte collé à ma peau.**

Hibari : ... ( fixe marie avec un sourire de satisfaction)

**Hibird ce pose sur ma tête, je suis vétue d'un gros déguisement qui ressanbler comme deux gouttes d'eau à hibird.**

**Mukuro revient de la salle de bain et me regarde d'un sourire moqueure.**

Mukuro : Oya oya, ma chère marie compte tu vraiment allez au manoir comme sa ? (grand rire moqueure)

Marie : Oui, ses mieu que rien.

Hibari : Allons – y.

**Nous aprètons à sortir de chez moi mais avant ...**

Marie : Attendait une minute mukuro tu n'a pas oublier quelque choses par hasard ? (regard soupsonneux invisible)

Mukuro : Quoi donc je te pris ? (cherchant du regard le visage de marie dans son gros costume ridicule)

Marie : mon salon ... (tapotent du pied)

Mukuro : Kufufu, en effet je m'en occupe tous de suite.(fait disparaitre ses illusions)

Marie : Merci, ont peut y allez maintenant.

**Nous partons vers la manoir.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard.**

**Nous sommes arriver au manoir sans probléme a part quelque gars mafieux qu'ils tentais de nous assaciné mais ils ont pas eux de chance car ils sont tomber sur deux gardiens assoiffé de sang et une secrètaire qui ses ce défendre avec ses plusieur type d'acessoir comme son chapeau de mafieuse et son bandeau de ninja et autres qu'il sont des pouvoirs bien spéciaux.**

**Nous entrons comme à notre habitude ont se disperce, hibari et mukuro vont dans le bureaux du judaime pour voir si il n'y a pas de mission intérèssante ou divertissante.**

**Moi je vais dans mon bureau pour continuer l'énorme pile de paprass à faire et à trier avec émeline.**

**Je rentre dans le bureau et je voie émeline qui me regarde en poufan de rire.**

Emeline : Marie c'est bien toi ? (mort de rire)

Marie : Oui c'est bien moi. (désespérer)

Emeline : Que fait tu déguisais en hibird et ou est ton visage ?

Marie : En faite je suis invisible à cause d'un certain illusionniste ananas et ces pour sa que je porte ce costume que ma prétait un certain carnivore diciplinaire.(commence a s'énerver)

Emeline : Ne te met pas en colère pour sa voyons, tu as vraiment pas de bol toi.

Marie : Oui, mais bon on a passer une superbe soirée hier quand même.

Emeline : Oui, à part la baston qui ces produite. Et en faite pourquoi hibari te portais comme un sac à patates ?

Marie : Car j'avais fait un malaise avant qu' hibari intervien, il était prèt à modre à mort mukuro en pansent qu'il en est pour quelque chose. (Gros soupir)

Emeline : Est c'est le cas ? (sérieuse)

Marie : Oui et non ...

Emeline : explique en détail !

Marie : Ba en faite après que j'ai dit à lambo d'allez dans la salle avant moi, je voulais discuter en tête à tête avec mukuro à propos de c'est comportement éntrange envers moi ...

**Flash Back : Au stand.**

**Marie : Pourquoi tu veus absolument m'embrasser c'est dernier temps ?**

**Mukuro : Kufufu, car tu me plais beaucoup ma chère marie. (sourire angélique)**

**Marie : Vr ... vraiment ? (rougie)**

**Mukuro : Oui vraiment (ferme ses yeux et embrasse marie) **

**Marie : ... (s'évanoui par terre et elle est ratrapé par mukuro)**

**Fin de Flash Back.**

Marie : Et ses la ou j'ai fait un malaise, heureusement que mukuro ses pencher pour me relever et ces la aussi que hibari apparait voila tu connais toute l'histoire. (en triant la paprass)

Emeline : Et bien dicdonc et hibari ce doute de quelque chose ?

Marie : Oui, je dois lui dire aujourd'hui sinon je sui foutue.

Emeline : Ay ! Sa m'étonne pas de lui. (petit sourire)

Marie : Sa tu la dit. (soupir)

**Soudain on toc à la porte et la porte s'ouvre.**

Reborn : Ciaossu !

Emeline : Boujours reborn – san ! (grand sourire)

Marie : Salut !(s'arète de trier la paprass)

**Reborn regarde marie sans réaction est il sourit.**

Reborn : Marie pourquoi est u invisible et pourquoi et tu habillé de la sorte.

Marie : Sa ce n'est rien, je porte ce costume pour me faire remarquer. (ton sec)

Reborn : hm, je voie. (sans réaction)

Emeline : Que veut tu reborn ?

Reborn : Allez apporter de la paprass à tsuna, il a presque fini tout c'est piles.

Marie et émeline : Oui ! (syncrone)

**Nous sortons toute les deux avec 2 chariot de paprass bien rempli + les dernier dossier de rapport des gardiens. Nous croisons yamamoto et ryohei dans les couloirs.**

Yamamoto : Ha ah, Salut les filles, simpa ton déguisement marie. (souri bétement)

Ryohei : Oui il est extrèment cool ! (crie)

Les filles : Salut ! (souriante)

Marie : Merci sa me fait plaisir !

Emeline : En plus sa te va si bien. (poufant de rire)

Ryohei : Comment tu fait pour ètre invisible ?

Marie : Trop longue histoire.

Ryohei : ... ha ... j'ai compris. (tapant du poing)

Yamamoto : En vrai tu n'a rien compris ryohei. (souri)

Ryohei : Non.

Emeline : Tu est imprévisible parfois.

Marie : Bon allez il faut qu'ont aille livré sa à tsuna.

Emeline : A tal ! (fait signe de la main)

yamamoto : A tal ! (grand sourire + signe de la main)

Ryohei : Et à l'extrème !

**Nous somme arrivé devant le bureau de tsuna et ont toc à la porte.**

**TOC TOC !**

Tsuna : Entrez.

**Nous entrons avec les 2 chariots de paprass, tsuna fait une mauvaise tète qui veut dire " Ho non encore de la paprass".**

**Ont remarque la présance d'hibari et de mukuro et pour une fois ils sont calme.**

Emeline et Marie : bonjours !

Emeline : Ont te dérange pas ?

Tsuna : Non pas du tous. (grand sourire) Mais Mari pourquoi et tu ...

Marie : Ha ! Sa ce n'est rien juste le résulat d'une malédiction donné par mukuro et l'ingéniosité du déguisement d'hibari. (regarde d'un regard fixe mukuro et hibari)

Mukuro : Kufufu, ce n'est pas une malédiction mais des éffets secondaire ma chère marie.

Marie : C'est pareil, et puis tous sa c'est de ta faute si tu m'avais pas mis cette illusion ridicule qui te donner temps de santiments pour moi sa ne serai pas arriver. (en colére)

Emeline : Calme toi marie ! (retien marie)

Mukuro : Oya oya, je t'arète tous de suite, 1érement cette robe t'allez comme un gant, 2èment l'alouette voulait jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi et 3èment je pouvais pas savoir que sa allais te rendre invisible après anulation de l'illusion que j'ai fait avec amour ! (son oeuil rouge brille dangereusement)

Tsuna : Calmez vous s'il vous plait ! C'est quoi cette histoire de jeu.

Marie : C'est un jeu qu'il ont invantait depuis un moment s'est sa ?

Hibari : Hmm ... (hoche la tête pour valider)

Mukuro : Ce jeu consiste à narguer le + son adversaire.

Emeline : Sa a l'air stupide comme jeu. (sueur froide)

Tsuna : Et il s'est passé quoi dans ce jeu ?

Marie : Et bien hibari a éplucher et découper un ananas devant mukuro, mukuro il c'est vanger en me faisant porter une robe trop courte et sexy et il ses lui même porter un costar assorti, et pour finir hibari ma embrasser. (ambarasser)

Tsuna : Je comprend mieus maintenant. (sueur froide)

Emeline : C'est étonnant que ta maison tienne encore debout.

Marie : Ho si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai empécher cela.

Hibari : Vous m'avez toujours pas dit ce qui c'est passé hier aux stand ?

Tsuna : hmm, sa m'intéresse !

Emeline : ...

Marie : Sa vaut pas la peine que tu le sache.

Hibari : Doi je vous modre à mort pour que vous me le disent. (sort ses tonfas)

Marie : N...non pas la peine ! (sueur froide, peur)

Mukuro : Kufufu, pas la peine de t'énervé l'alouette, tu vas finir par y laisser tes plumes. (rire sinistre)

Hibari : Je vais commenser par toi l'ananas ! (engage le combat)

Tsuna : STOP ! (s'interpose entre les deux)

Emeline : Ou la ! Sa devient chaud marie tu ferais mieu de répondre maintenant.

Marie : Et pourquoi moi ?

Tsuna : Car si tu le fait pas je vais te faire cracher le morceau. (sourire sadique)

Marie : Oui Boss ! Hibari écoute ce qui c'est passé au stand ces que mukuro ma avouer qu'il m'aime et sa ma fait un choc donc voila pourquoi j'étais à terre.

Tsuna : Juste pour sa ! (étonner)

Emeline : Ho ! C'est mignons, un ananas jaloux amoureux de la même proie que du carnivore. (imagine des scènes romantique)

Marie : Emeline tu a intérer de courir vite si tu veut pas que je t'envois à l'hopital. (ora noir, sourire sadique)

Hibari : Il est temps dans finir herbivore book ! (ora noir,)

Mukuro : Kufufu, tu veut connaitre les 6 enfers émeline ?! (rire sinistre, ora noir)

**Emeline court le plus rapidement possible hors du bureau de tsuna et nous commençons notre nouveau jeu qui s'appelle **

**"la chasse de l'herbvore book".**

**Moi j'abandonne rapidement et je préfaire regarder et savourais ce moment de vangeance bien faite, hibari et mukuro eux continuait leurs chasse avec plaisir et cruauté inimaginable entre coup mortelle et illusions macabres.**

**Mais tsuna intervient enfin en hyper mode apès quelques minutes d'observation et fini par congelé les 2 gardiens grâce à son poind zéro.**

Emeline : Mer ... ci tsuna ... (éssoufler)

Tsuna : mais de rien. (sourire charmeur)

Marie : J'adore quand un plan ce déroule sans accros. (petit ricannement)

Tsuna : Que veut tu dire ?

Marie : Et bien ...

Reborn : Bien jouer marie, tu a réussi le texte. (débarque de nulle part)

Tsuna et Emeline : Reborn ! (surpris)

Marie : Merci reborn – san.

Tsuna : Quelle texte ? C'est encore un de tes coup foireux.

Reborn : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle tsuna .(air innocent)

Tsuna : Joue pas à sa avec moi reborn.

Marie : Voyons boss, reborn ma seulement testé dans mes compétance.

Reborn : C'est exact, j'ai aidais marie à créer sa vangence.

Tsuna : Et en échange de quoi ? Tel que je te connais tu n'aurais pas fait sa pour rien.

Marie : Je lui dois un petit service plus tard. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour me vanger de ce costume et de ces éffets secondaire qu'ils mont fait subir.

Emeline : Marie tu vas me le payer. (prend son dico)

Marie : A...Attend, excuse moi pour ...

**BOUM !**

**Emeline vient d'assomer marie avec son dico.**

Emeline : Ne me mèle plus jamer dans tes stupides plans baka ! (colère)

**Tsuna soupire et reborn souri satisfait de son travail.**

**Mais comment reborn et marie ont pu confectionner se plans et bien ses simple quand reborn ma vue avec cette colère de vangeance cacher en moi il a bien compris que je voulais réaliser une belle vangeance alors il a écrit son plans sur un bout de papier et il la balancer à coter de marie et marie lisez en cachette ce mystérieu bout de papier et fait signe à reborn quelle est d'accord.**

**Les éffets secondaire ont disparue le landemain, tout est redevenue comme avant pour tout le monde.**

**A suivre ... **


	5. Chapter 5 : Un interview dangereux !

**Conichoa !**

Merci beaucoup de continuer de lire ma fiction sa me touche énormément. Avant que vous continuer de lire ce chapitre je vais répondre au review qui ma été envoyer.

Pour **Llamas del Cielo** : Je suis hereuse que ma fiction te fasse rire car c'est quand même un peut le but, hereusement que tu n'est pas folle comme Byakuran sinon je me sauverais (sueur froide).

Tu as bien dit que Mukuro – sama est la ! Mukuro – sama tu ma manquer (fait un gros calin à mukuro devant Hibari)

Hibari : Je vais tous vous mordre à mort maintenant sans hésitation.(sort ses tonfas et son aura noir augmente)

Mukufu : Kufufufufu, je suis revenu de l'enfer ! (repousant Decimafamiglia et sont aura noir augmente)

Deci : Ha ha, sa m'avez manquer les coursse poursuite ! Désoler Cielo je ne peut rien faire pour toi ils sont énerver la preuve je suis ... AY ! (cours le plus vite possible et ce fait attrapé par c'est 2 tortuaire).

Voila vaut mieut pas que vous sachier la suite de cette review, maintenant vous pouvez commencer à lire ce chapitre, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 : Un interview santimentale**

Emeline : Ciaossu ! (signe de la main)

Marie : Conichoa ! (sourire)

Marie et Emeline : Bienvenue dans "interview spécial Vongola" !

Emeline : Aujourd'hui nous recevons les gardiens de la 10e génèration Vongola.

Marie : Oui, à gauche d'émeline il y a Tsuna le boss de la famiglia !

Tsuna : Bonjours à tous.

Emeline : Suivi de Gokudera son fidéle bras droit.

Gokudera : Salut.

Marie : Ensuite Yamamoto le basballeur !

Yamamoto : Yo !

Marie : Après Ryohei l'homme le plus extreme au monde !

Ryohei : Salu à l'EXTREME ! (Crie de toute ces force)

Emeline : Et pour terminer Lambo la vache pleurnicharde.

Lambo : Lambo n'est pas un pleurnichard !

Emeline : A droite de Marie il y a Hibari le solitaire.

Hibari : ... (ignore émeline)

Marie : suivi de Reborn le plus grand tueur au monde !

Reborn : Ciaossu.

Emeline : Ensuite Mukuro l'ètre le plus sadique au monde.

Mukuro : Kufufu, je suis revenu de l'enfer.

Marie : Et pour finir la douce et timide Chrome.

Chrome : ... Bonjours.

Emeline : Bien nous pouvons commencer maintenant.

Marie : Oui c'est partie !

Emeline : **Question 1** : Tsuna si les gardiens et Marie avaient détruit la salle, tu aurait fais quoi ?

Tsuna : Je leurs auraient donner une bonne punition.

**Sueur Froide**

Emeline : c'est sur !

**Question 2** : Hibari est ce que tu as réussi à vaincre Tsuna dans un combat ?

Hibari : ...

Marie : Tu peut au moins répondre Hibari.

Hibari : L'aferme ou je te mord a mort.

Marie : Non je me l'afermerais pas pour toi !

Hibarie : Ok. (se lève et transporte Marie comme un sac à patate loin de notre champs de vision)

Emeline : Partenaire Marie viens de s'absenter pour un moment, bon.

**Question 3 :** Tsuna quel est le gardien à qui tu donne ta confiance ?

Tsuna : Heu ! Dificile à dire, tous par obligation.

Emeline : Ok.

**Question 4** : Si Tsuna venait à mourir assassiner ques ce que vous allez faire ?

La question est pour tous les gardiens. (grand sourire)

Gokudera : JUDAIME NONNN ! Je te vangerais ! (en colére)

Yamamoto : Sa serait pas marrant sa, je continurais à jouer au basball. (sérieu)

Ryohei : J'aurais des regrets de ne pas l'avoir extrement plus entrainer à nager.

Lambo : Lambo veut pas que Tsuna meur ! (commence à pleurnicher)

Mukuro : Kufufufu, il moura pas temps que j'aurais pas poséder son corp.

Chrome : Je serais triste.

**Hibari revien avec Marie KO**

Hibari : Je retournerais au lycée comme avant.

Emeline : Tien Marie est de retour. (lui fait signe de la main) Marie a tu des question à posé à nos invités ?

Marie : Heu ... Oui.

**Question 5** pour Reborn : Pourquoi Lambo veut te tuer à tous prix ? (sérieuse)

Reborn : Très bonne question.

Lambo : Mouhahaha c'est pour montrer que je suis le plus grand tueurs au monde. Tout le monde devra s'incliner devant moi !

Reborn : Sa n'arrivera pas stupide vache. (encoie une grenade devant Lambo est explose)

Lambo : Aaaaaaahhhhhhh ! (est envoyer au loin)

Reborn : Enfin un peut de calme.

Marie : Merci beaucoup. (grand sourire) Ha la 2e question était pour Lambo mes il nous a quitté en grande pompe par Reborn, tempi je la poserais quand il sera revenu.

**Question 6** pour Yamamoto : Pour vous qui est le plus fort entre tous les gardiens ?

Yamamoto : Ha ha ha c'est très simple, c'est Tsuna le plus fort. (sourire bète)

Emeline : Hé pourquoi ?

Les gardiens sauf Tsuna : Vous avez déja vue un Tsuna péter des plombs et être furieux. (synchronnes)

Marie : Heu ... Moi oui mais fallait pas jouez au con les garçons, et toi Emelie ?

Emeline : ... (en train d'imaginer Tsuna geler ses gardiens, sa flamme dansante sur sa tête et avec un sourire charmeur )

Marie : Allo Allo, nous avons perdu Emeline. (soupire) Ha un revenant et ses Lambo adulte, qui a l'air ètre énervé (sourire bête)

Lambo, Lambo question pour vous !

**Question 7**: Pourquoi vote oeuil droit est toujours fermer ?

Lambo adulte : C'est à cause d'une blessure qu'a fait un de mes ennemies.

Ryohei : Q...que lui est – il arriver ?

Lambo : Je crois qu'il est toujours à l'hopital.

Tous le monde : ... (sueur froide)

Marie : Hi hi, désoler je peut pas m'empécher de rire (plier en 2)

Lambo : Tu veut mourire ?

Emeline : Bien merci Lambo d'avoir répondu, question suivante.

**Question 8 : **A votre avis à quoi ressamblera Tsuna dans 10 ans ?

Cela veut dire qu'il sera agée de 24 ans.

Marie : Non merci jy tien à ma vie pour réparer vos bétise ! Tsuna sera un beau gosse ! (rougie)

Reborn : Pour ètre plus fort et moin idiot.

Emeline : ... (imagine Tsuna quand il aura 24 ans, un corps d'appollon, un sourire charmeur et des yeux à croquer)

Tsuna : Comment sa peut ètre plus fort et plus intéligent Reborn ?

Marie : Emeline arète d'imaginer, tu est en train de saigner du nez, tu vas nous faire une émoragie nasal, je veut pas que tu meur ! (secoue Emeline de tout les sans)

Emeline : ... (saigne du nez)

Tsuna : je vais l'ammener à l'infimerie. (porte Emeline et sorts du plateau télé)

Marie : merci Tsuna. (soulager)

**Quelques minutes plus tard Tsuna et Emeline reviennent.**

Emeline : Désolée de vous avoir inquièter, merci Tsuna.

Tsuna : De rien.

Emeline : Marie à toi de poser la question.

**Marie donne un faible makashop à Emeline.**

Marie : Avies au amateur, bon la procchaine question est pour Mukuro.

**Question 9 : **Quelle genre de fille aimez vous ?

Mukuro : Kufufufufu, tu veux connaitre les 6 enfers ?

Yamamoto : Non en ce moment Mukuro s'intéresse plus à Tsuna.

Tsuna : ...

Tout le monde sauf Tsuna, Yamamoto et Mukuro : Quooooiiii ?!

Mukuro : Kufufu mon but est de prendre le controle du corps de notre cher Tsuna.

Tsuna : Sa n'arrivera pas.

Emeline : Ahem bien question suivante !

Marie : N .. Non merci sans façon. Bo la question suivante est pour Gokudera.

**Question 10 :** Qui détestu le plus entre les gardiens, Reborn, Emeline et moi ?

Gokudera : Le seul qui mérite mon respect c'est Tsuna et personne d'autre.

Tsuna : Tu répond pas vraiment à la question.

Gokudera : Je déteste les personnes qui font du mal à Judaime fin de la discution.

Tous le monde : ... (soupire)

Marie : Heu ... Ok, Emeline occupe toi de la prochaine question.

Emeline : OK, question suivante pour les gardiens.

**Question 11 : **Est ce que vous regrétter d'avoir rencontrer Tsuna ?

Tous les gardiens : Non.

Gokudera : Vive le Judaime ! (crie)

Marie : Et moi ?

Les gardiens : ... (Gros silence)

Emeline : Moi je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontré.

Tsuna : Moi non plus je ne regrette pas.

Marie : Merci beaucoup sa me fait plaisir, sincérement je ne regrette pas de vous avoir tous rencontrer hi hi. Rien ne me feras changer d'avis, surtout toi Emeline. (verse quelque l'armes)

Emeline : Merci Marie. Bon je dois vous laissez à biento et vive la famille Vongola !

Marie : A biento, voici que notre émission émission s'achève pour aujourd'hui.

Bon il faut retourner au manoir les gars !

Pourquoi vous me regarder comme sa ? Haaa, ils veulent ma mort. Tsuna fait quelque chose s'il te plai !

Tsuna : Ok mes c'est la dernière fois, STOP.

**Tous ce figea**

Marie : Merci Tsuna à biento tout le monde et vive la mafia !

Emeline : Tsuna je te remercie de l'avoir sauvée.

Tsuna : Mais de rien. (rougi légèrement)

Emeline : A la prochaine (Saigne du nez)

Marie : A la prochaine est éssaye de ne pas mourir j'usqu'aux prochain rendez – vous sur le plateau hi hi (grand sourire)

Emeline : Ok, J'essairez.

**A suivre ...**

Merci de m'avoir lue et j'espère que sa vous a plue n'ésiter pas à mettre votre review et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 6 ou sa sera encore plus marrant, et cette fois il y aura de l'amour et de l'action. Je tien à vous dire que j'ai fait ce chapitre avec ma meilleur amie. By biiiii !


	6. Chapter 6 : Premier baiser d'amour !

Conichoa à tous, merci de suivre ma fiction et je tien à vous dire que se chapitre sera mélanger du manga K. et d'un jeux vidéo Disgaea 4.

**Réponce aux review :**

Llamas del Cielo : Désoler de ne pas avoir fini de répondre a ta question je suis telment tête en l'air est j'étais comme qui dirais un peut occuper à me faire modre à mort et à me torturais de douleur par deux tortuaire, enfin bref voila comment s'est passée la fin de la review c'était pas beau à voir.

Voila je vous laisse lire ce chapitre un peut spéciale. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6 : Premier baiser d'amour !**

**Aujourd'hui c'est le jours des bon souvenir tout le monde pance à un souvenir merveilleux aux manoir Vongola.**

**Tout les gardiens sont dehors (même Tsuna) à part les 2 jeune secrétaire qui elle préfère manger une petite douceur devant la belle vitrée de la salle de repos et des questions ce fait à entandre.**

**Emeline** : Dit moi Marie comment s'est passé ton premier baiser avec Hibari ?

**Marie** : Comment tu sais qu'ont sais déja embrassé ? (étonné)

**Emeline** : Vous vous raprochez de plus en plus.

**Marie** : Mince je croyer que sa ce voyer pas, et en faite c'était le jour où j'avais posez la plus ridicule question à Tsuna.

**Emeline** : A oui raconte moi plus en détail ! (curieuse)

**Flash Back**

**3 semaines avant, même endroit fin d'après – midi.**

**Marie **: Dit moi Emeline comment tu sai que je suis amoureuse de Hibari ?

**Emeline** : Et bien quand il ta emmener dans une autre pièce lors de l'interview et puis vous vous taquinez tous le temps.

**Marie **: Ho sa c'est rien voyons j'y peut rien si il a un regard et un comportement mystérieux c'est tous ont c'est pas embrasser ni quoi que ce soit d'autre ! (rougie légérement)

**Emeline** : Rien d'autre ? Tu en est sur ? (soupson)

**Marie **: Il malégérement contre un mur et me demande comment sa ce fait que je lui répond sans lui craindre et que je lui obéïs pas. Bon on fahit s'embrasser vue comment il avait des légère rougeur sur ses joues et que sa tête se raprocher doucement vers la mienne, j'ai craquais je luis est donner un coup de genous dans son ventre sans faire exprès et il a rigoler après j'ai eu droit à c'est tonfas voila. (profond soupire)

**Emeline** : Tu est vraiment une idiote ma parole, il a bien fait de te donner des coups de tonfas. (desespérer)

**Marie **: Je sais j'y peut rien. (tête de désoler) hmm ...

**Emeline **: Quoi ?

**Marie **: Il faut que je lui pose la question. (voie basse)

**Emeline **: A quoi tu peut encore panssée ?

**Marie **: Vient avec moi il faut que je vois Tsuna.

**Emeline **: Tu as besoin de moi pour allez le voir ?!

**Marie **: Sa vaut le coup vient.

**On ce dirige vers le bureau de Tsuna et on toc à la porte.**

**TOC TOC**

**Tsuna** : Entrée ! (voie reposé)

**On rentre est ont aperçois un haut de cheveulure chatain qui défie la gravité dérrière 3 immence pile de paprass qui lui couvrait sa présence.**

**Marie : **Excuse nous de te déranger mais j'ai une question à te posez. (éssaye d'apercevoir Tsuna)

**Tsuna : **Je t'écoute.

**Marie :** Voila combien de calson différent tu as ?

**Tsuna : **... Mais c'est quoi cette question ? Comme si j'allais y répondre.

**Marie :** J'ai remarquer que tu a jamer le même alors ...

**Tsuna :** Mais sa ce fait pas de poser ce genre de question ! (génais)

**Marie : **Ba quoi Il n'y a rien de mal ! A savoir que tu dit rien à Reborn mais à moi tu m'engeule. Pff chouchou de Reborn ! (boude)

**Tsuna : **C'est pas la même chose Reborn et un psycopathe tueur de l'enfer qui me fait subir des entrainement pire que satan puisse imagine.

**Marie** **: **Sa ce voie que c'est pas toi qui vas à l'infirmerie tous les jours à cause d'un Carnivore veut toujours trouver une raison de me modre à mort et un Ananas qui aime prendre du plaisir de me torturé, il n'y a pas plus pire que sa et puis Reborn il est trop honnète, tu raconte n'importe quoi ! (commence a s'enerver)

**Tsuna : **C'est toi qui dit des bétises Reborn est un sadique.

**Marie : **Ok on va demander l'avie des autres gardiens et de Reborn.

**Tsuna : **Ok je suis d'accord.

**Ont sort tous les 3 du bureau et ont part à la recherche des autres gardiens.**

**On passe devant la salle de repos est ont entand des hurlement.**

**Tsuna s'empresse d'entrée dans la pièce et ont aperçois Gokudera et Lambo en train de ce disputer comme d'habitude pour une histoire à dormir debout.**

**Yamamoto éssaye de les calmer,**

**Ryohei les encourage en crieant "à l'extrème !",**

**Chrome les regardes avec attantion,**

**Mukuro et Hibari ce font un duel du regard.**

**Ont pouvait entandre un profond soupire venant de Tsuna**

**Emeline fait une tête de désespérait et moi je sourie bétement.**

**Tsuna prenne leurs attantion en toussoutant.**

**Gokudera :** Judaime ! Tous va bien ? (peur que Tsuna a un probléme)

**Ryohei : **Yosh, voila Tsuna ! (énergiquement)

**Yamamoto :** Ha ha ! C'est rare de te voir ici à cet heure ci Tsuna.

**Lambo : **Tsuna – ni gokunaz m'embète.

**Gokudera :** L'aferme stupide vache c'est toi qui embète le monde. (crie)

**Marie :** Gokudera tu nas pas honte d'engeuler Lambo ce n'est qu'un enfant ! (prend Lambo dans c'est bras et Lambo tir la langue à Gokudera)

**Gokudera : **Tch, Un stupide gamin alors.

**Lambo :** Lambo n'est pas stupide !

**Emeline :** Ha ! Sa vas recommencer. (Soupire)

**Yamamoto : **Ma ma ! C'est bon calmez vous ont a compris.

**Tsuna : **Vous ètes désespérent franchement !

**Chrome : **Boss ?!

**Mukuro : **Kufufu, que nous vaut de ta visite Tsunayoshi ?

**Hibarie : **... (regarde Tsuna intérogateur)

**Tsuna :** Nous avons une question importante à vous posez, Marie. (se tourne vers Les 2 filles)

**Marie : **Que pansée vous de Reborn ? Et pansez vous que s'est lui qui souffre le plus ?

**Gokudera : **Oui exactemt ! Reborn entraine le Judaime j'usqu'à qu'il soit qroche de la mort.

**Yamamoto : **Et bien on peut dire qu'il fait subir un entrainement de folie à Tsuna, quand il a terminer l'entrainement Tsuna est couvert de blessures et au vue de c'est bléssures je dirais oui sans hésitation.

**Ryohei :** Oui.Il est extrème quand il entraine Tsuna, ils font un cratère à l'extrème !

**Lambo** **: **Reborn je vais le tuer Mouhahahahaha ! (saute partout)

**Emeline : **Tu réponds pas à la question la.

**Gokudera **: Répond au Judaime vache stupide !

**Lambo :** Lambo vas tuer Reborn, je vais tuer Reborn !

**Marie :** Tsuna fait quelques chose tu est le mieu placer.

**Tsuna : **Ok Lambo tu peut répondre à la question ? Je te donnerais une sucette.

**Lambo :** Ouai ! Je veut tuer Reborn car il fais souffrir grand – frère Tsuna. (Mange la sucette)

**Marie :** merci Tsuna. (sourire)

**Hibari : **hmm ... (désintérésser à la question)

Tout le monde sauf lui : ... (soupire profond)

**Marie :** Répond sinon ...

**Hibari :** Sinon quoi ? (regard du mord à mort et sort c'est tonfas)

**Marie :** Sinon je fait appel à un seigneur vampire qui est fanatic de sardines et je lui demanderais de t'obliger à répondre à cette question puis de te tuer. (confiante)

**Hibari :** Pff ... (aura noir et sort de la pièce)

**Marie :** Pourquoi ? Tu me croi vraiment pas. Bon Mukuro à ton tour de répondre à la question.

**Mukuro :** Tu veut connaitre les 6 enfers Marie ? (sourire éfrayant et son oeil rouge luit dangereusement)

**Marie :** Non merci, je n'est plus peur de toi à présant. Maintenant répond à cette question !

**Mukuro :** Kufufufu kufufu ... (disparait dans un nuage de brouillard)

**Marie :** Encore un qui échappe à la question stupide Ananas.

**Emeline :** Je pense que Reborn et un tuteur sadique.

**Reborn apparait dans la pièce mais depuis quand il est la ?**

**Reborn : **Il le faut bien car quand il se fait kidnapper il peut supporter les tortures qu'ils leurs infliges. (souri)

**Marie : **Ok tu as gagner Tsuna, tu est celui qui souffre le plus ici. Bon il est temps que je m'aille j'ai un rencard (tramble de peur et prend sa tarte a la sardines)

**Tsuna : **Juste une petite vengeance pour la question que tu ma poser (rire diabolique)

**Emeline :** Marie je te conseille de te sauver maintenant.

**Marie :** A plus ! (cours le plus vite possible)

**Quelques minutes plus tard devant le manoir.**

**Marie :** ... Enfin j'ai réussi à quitté le manoir ! (éssouflé)

**Valvatorez : **Salut Marie ! (apparait de nul part)

**Marie :** Haaaaaa ! C'est toi valvatorez ?

**Valvatorez :** Oui, je sans une bonne odeur de sardines par ici ! (l'eau à la bouche)

**Marie :** Je t'ais fait une tarte comme tu les aimes. (doux sourire)

**Valvatorez :** Oua ! fallait pas voyons, bon il faut que je retourne dans le royaume des l'enfer revien vite pour ta cuisine ! (gros calin)

**Marie :** Compte sur moi !

**Tsuna : **Marie ! Ou est tu ? Je vais rien te faire promis. (se rapproche de la porte d'entré du manoir)

**Marie :** Haaa ! je l'avais oublier ! Il faut que je me cache. (saute dans un buissons)

**Tsuna : **Marie ... Je te trouverais, allez montre toi ... (sent l'odeur de sardines)

**Marie :** Ho non, pourquoi cette odeur de sardines sant encore ! (voie dans sa tête et strésser)

**Tsuna est devant le buisson et se panche.**

**Tsuna :** Trouver.

**Marie :** Gyaaa ! S'il te plait, je suis désoler. (apeuré est commence à ce sauver)

**Tsuna : **Où tu vas comme sa ? Allez vien. (attrape Marie est la traine un peut plus loin près de la fôret)

**Tsuna attache Marie à un abre est crée un énorme trou au sol bien profonde.**

**Marie :** Tu ne vas pas me balancer dedans quand même ?

**Tsuna : **si, et je te regarderait te pandouiller au bout de cette corde avec plaisir (grand sourire sadique)

**Tsuna jette Marie dans l'énorme troue est la regarde se tortiller et de crier de peur. **

**5 minutes plus tard le coucher de soleil est présant et Tsuna décide de la faire sortir de la et de la libérrait de ses liens.**

**Marie :** Merci je le ferais plus promis (téroriser)

**Tsuna :** Tu as intérais, allez bonne soirée (rentre au manoir)

**Après que la porte du manoir ce referma dérrière Tsuna Marie ce retrouve seul, elle se relève et commence à marcher vers le chemin de sa maison.**

**Une dizaines de mettre plus loins une étrange et épaisse brouillard apparaisse.**

**Mukuro : **Kufufufu, j'ai regarder toute la scène de notre chère Tsuna et toi, c'est à mourir de rire. (apparait sans un bruit)

**Marie** **:** Haaaa ! Mukuro tu est la ! Tu veut quoi ? (éfrayer par l'apparitionsilancieuse de Mukuro)

**Mukuro :** Je veut te faire payer pour le cran que tu avais tout à l'heure à me posez cette question ridicule. (sourire sadique)

**Marie : **Désoler, je dois m'en allez, à plus ! (ce défile en douce)

**Mukuro commence à faire apparaitre des illusions de la voie des animaux**

**plus précisément des serpants.**

**Marie :** Tu sais les serpants sa me fait pas peur, alors trouve autre chose.

**Mukuro :** Kufufu, mon but n'est pas de te faire peur. (regard amusé)

**Marie :** Hein ?

**Les serpants s'enrole rapidement autour du corp de Marie.**

**Mukuro : **C'est de te comprésser. (rire sinistre et oeil rouge lui brille dangereusement)

**Marie :** Haaaa ! Arête, sa fait mal ! Comment je peut avoir mal alors que ce n'est que des illusions ?! (ce tord de douleur)

**Mukuro : **Sa c'est à toi de le découvrir. (serre de plus en plus ces illusions)

**Marie : **Arête ... s'il te plai ... (perd connaissance)

**Mukuro arèta c'est illusions et s'aproche de Marie qui elle est allongé par terre inconciente.**

**Mukuro : **Tache de ne plus me menacer de la sorte. (disparait dans la brume)

**Marie :** ... (toujours inconciente)

**Des pas approche de Marie.**

**C'est hibari qui revien de la ville et fini par apercevoir Marie à terre, il le fixe d'un regard intérogateur puis décide sans raison d'ammener la jeune herbivore à l'hopital en la portant dans c'est bras.**

**A l'hopital**

**Quelques minutes apres que Marie est été soigné et reprit connaissance.**

**Hibari :** Sava mieu ?

**Marie :** Oui, merci encore Hibari.

Hibari : Il s'est passé quoi ?

Marie : Vaut mieu pas que tu le sache !

Hibari : Dit le maintenant. (sort c'est tonfas)

Marie : Ok !

**Après quelque minutes d'explication ...**

**Marie :** Voila tu sais tous.

**Hibari : **C'étai quoi la question ?

**Marie** **:** combien de calson différent tu as ?

**Hibari** **:** Tu est vraiment stupide est couageuse. (sourire)

**Marie** **:** Dit le à personne.

**Hibari** **: **Et c'était qui cette herbivore devant le manoir ?

**Marie :** L'homme que je te parlé tous a l'heure, celui qui est fan de sardines.

**Hibari :** Vous vous ètes embrasser ?

**Marie :** heu ... Non juste un petit calin d'amitier.

**Hibari :** ... Personne n'a le droit de te faire un calin ! (sort c'est tonfas et frappe Marie)

**Marie : **Aye ! Hé j'ai encore mal de mes bléssures et je fait ce que je veut. C'est juste un ami, tu est jaloux ?

**Hibari :** N'importe quoi ! (rougie légèrement) Et qui a fait tes blessure finalement ?

**Marie : **C'est Mukuro, il voulait ce vanger de quelque chose.

**Hibari :** Je vais lui modre j'usqu'à la mort après que je le voie ! (aura noir)

**Marie :** Non ! C'est pas la peine Hibari, je sais maintenant à quelle point il est fort maintenant et promet moi de ne rien faire sans mon accord seulement si c'est très grave ! (quelque l'armes coule)

**Hibari :** ... Pff, d'accord jeune herbivore, maintenant repose toi, je veille sur toi (géner et rourie fortement)

**Marie :** Merci, mon petit carnivore. (voie basse)

**Marie et Hibari se raproche est fini par s'embrasser, **

**après Hibari dort dans le même lit qu'elle est le landemain matin quand Marie ce réveilla Hibari n'est plus la est laissa un mot qui dit :**

**"Je t'aime à mort" **

**Et à coter du mot il y a un bouquer de magniola, les fleur péférer de la jeune herbivore.**

**Elle sourie et quelques jours plus tard elle sort de l'hopital en bonne santée et retourne travaillé comme avant au manoir Vongola.**

**Après tous sa tout est redevenu dans l'odre.**

**A suivre ...**

Merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre j'espère que sa vous à plus et n'ésitez pas à me poser des questions ou a commenter mon chapitre. Vous aurez le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine. Bye Biiiiii !


	7. Chapter 7 : Fête façon Vongola !

Conichoa !Désoler de ne pas avoir publier ce chapitre pluto j'était déborder par mes cours .

Encore merci de me suivre et voici le chapitre qui j'espère que vous aimerez bien.

Allez bonne lecture

**Chapitre 7 : Fête façon Vongola**

**Aujourd'hui la famille Vongola organise une fête pour amélioré les liens entre les autres familles.**

**Salle de Réunion.**

Tsuna : Bien, je vous ait réunis pour la fête de ce soir.

Gokudera : Judaime, pourquoi avez vous fait venir les deux stupides secrétaires à cette réunion ?

Marie : Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent les stupides secrétaire baka de géni ? (augmente le volume de sa voie)

Emeline : Marie, calme toi voyons.

Gokudera : Qui traite tu de baka de géni ? (sort sa dynamites)

Yamamoto : Ma ma, calme toi gokudera ce n'est rien voyons. (éssaye de calmer les tantions)

Tsuna : Je continue, Je vous ais tous confier une tache très importante :

Gokudera, Lambo est Ryohei vous allez décorés la salle des fêtes.

Yamamoto, Chrome et Emeline vous vous ocupez des repas.

Mukuro, Hibari est Marie vous vous occuper du slogan et des invitations.

Et moi je serais dans mon boulot pour finir cette foutue paperasses.

Tsuna : Des questions ? Bien allez y.

Tous : Ok

**Les groupes fait, tous part faire leur tâches dans leurs salle attribuer.**

**Et Tsuna part dans sont bureau sous la surveillance de Reborn.**

**Du coter de Gokudera, Lambo est Ryohei :**

_**Salle des fête :**_

Ryohei : Ouai ! Je suis prét à l'extrème ! (crie de toute c'est force)

Gokudera : Hé ! Au mieux de geuler vient m'aidé à mettre la banderole tête de gazon.

Lambo : Lambo préfère jouer que de préparai cette fête ennuyeuse.

Gokudera : Fait le pour le Judaime stupide vache !

Lambo : Pour ... Grand frêre Tsuna – ni ! (commence à préparé la salle de fête)

**Du côter de yamamoto, Chrome et Emeline :**

**_Cuisine__ :_**

Yamamoto : Je m'occupe des entrées froides, les autres cuisiniers font le plat principal. (grand sourire)

Emeline : Très bien, Chrome et moi nous feront les desserts.

Chrome : Oui, nous feront les dessert.

Yamamoto : Ha ha, très bien alors commençon tout de suite. (sourie bétement)

Emeline : C'est quand tu vas arrèter de sourire bétement ? (soupire)

Chrome : Je crois qu'on pourra jamer changer sa. (en buvant sa petite tasse de thé)

**Du côter de Mukuro, Hibari et Marie :**

_**Bibliothèque**** :**_

Marie : Arêtais vous deux ont doit trouver un slogan pour Tsuna. (ce méttant antre les deux)

Hibari : Je travaillerais pas avec un ananas. (regard tranchant sur Mukuro)

Mukuro : Kufufu, et moi je ne travaillerais pas avec l'alouette. (met sa main devant son oeil droite)

Marie : S'il vous plait au moins un slogan vite fait bien fait.

Mukuro et Hibari : Non.

Marie : Et bien ont est pas sorti de l'auberge ! (désespérais)

**Du côter de Tsuna et de Reborn :**

_**Bureau de Tsuna :**_

Reborn : Voila le reste de la papperasse que tu doit encore faire Tsuna.

Tsuna : Encore cette saleté de papperasse, j'espaire que ce sont les dernier.

Reborn : Que compte tu faire aprés sa Tsuna ?

Tsuna : Je vais voir si tout ce passe bien du côté des préparations, mon hyper intuition me dit qui va ce passez quelque chose d'important.

Reborn : Alors dépéche toi de finir ton travail. (petit sourire sadique)

**Du côter de Gokudera, Lambo et Ryohei :**

_**Salle des fête**** :**_

_**Clac !**_

Ryohei : Sava tout les deux ?

Gokudera : Espèce de stupide vache tu peut pas faire attantion ?

Lambo : C'est toi qui devrai faire attantion Gokunaz, tu étais sur mon chemain.

Gokudera : Tchh, tu vas le regrétais d'avoir dit sa ! (sort s'est dynamite)

Lambo : Tu me vaincra pas, je suis le plus grand tueur ! (sort c'est grenades)

Ryohei : Combaté à l'extrème ! (fait s'est échauffement en même temps)

**Du côter de yamamoto, Chrome et Emeline :**

_**Cuisine**** :**_

Yamamoto : Fini, vous avez besoin d'aide les filles ?

Emeline : Oui, passe moi le sirop de chocolat s'il te plais.

Chrome : Ne jamais lui demander de te passer quelque chose.

Emeline : A bon ! Pourquoi ?

Chrome : pour sa. (se baissa)

Yamamoto : Attrape Emeline ! ( lance la bouteille à une vitesse incroyable)

**Du côté de Mukuro, Hibari et Marie :**

_**Bibliothèque**** :**_

Marie : Ne m'obliger pas à appellais Tsuna.

Mukuro : Kufufu, très bien si tu insiste tant ma chère Marie.

Hibari : hmm. (hoche la tête)

Marie : Enfin c'est pas trop tôt, qui s'élance sur sa propposition ?

Mukuro : Venez donc découvrir les 6 enfer chez les Vongola, je m'ocupperais spécialement de vous.

Marie : Pas mauvais, mais s'est trop éfrayant personne ne viendra.

Hibari : Change certain truc comme " L'ananas socppera spécialement de vous".

Marie : Tu n'est pas mieu toi !

Mukuro : Je vais tous de suite m'occuper de ton cas l'alouette ! (son oeil rouge brille dangereusement)

Marie : Non, calme toi, il ne pansée pas à ce qu'il a dit.

Hibari : Si.

Marie : Tu m'aide pas vraiment tu sais, écouter avant ma proposition et aprés vous vous entre tuer.

Mukuro : Kufufu, qu'elle est donc cette proposition ?

Marie : Si vous voulez mourir et vous amusé venez donc à une fête organiser par les Vongola !

Hibari : Pas mal, jeune herbivore.

Mukuro : Kufufu, d'accord pour cette proposition.

Marie : Contente que sa vous plaise, maintenant ils faut allez le dire au boss.

Hibari : Je m'en charge. (s'en vas dans le bureau de Tsuna)

**Du côter de Tsuna et de Reborn :**

_**Bureau**** :**_

Tsuna : Haaaa, enfin débarrassé de cette papperasse. (soulager)

Reborn : Très bien, tu peut faire ton petit tour Tsuna.

_**Toc Toc**_

Tsuna : Entrée !

Hibari : Tien, herbivore. (tant le document)

Tsuna : Encore de la papperasse ?! Très bien, tu peut continuer à t'occuper des invitation. (regarde un bref instant la feuille est la signa)

Hibari : Hmm (sort du bureau et repart dans la blibliothèque)

Reborn : ...

Tsuna : Allons voir comment ce débrouille les autres.

**Ils sorte de bureau et ce dirige vers la salle des fête mais son hyper intuition lui dit qui ce passe quelque chose, ils accéllère le pas et entre dans la salle.**

**Du coté de Gokudera, Lambo et Ryohei.**

_**Salle des fête**** :**_

Ryohei : Combaté à l'extrème ! (fait s'est échauffement en même temps)

**Lambo s'aprète de lancer ses grenades rose et Gokudera s'aprète à lancer ses dynamite Mais ...**

Tsuna : Non ne faite pas sa, vous allez tous détruire ! (se met entre Lambo et Gokudera)

Gokudera : Judaime que faite vous ici ?

Lambo : Tsuna – ni (saute dans les bras de Tsuna)

Reborn : Tsuna est venu inspecter votre travail.

Ryohei : Tsuna est venu à l'extrème même !

Gokudera : On à biento fini Judaime. Vous pouvez compter sur nous.

Tsuna : C'est ce que je vois (voie basse)

**Tsuna et Reborn reparte laissant les 3 gardiens dans la salle et ce dirige vers la cuisine mais encore une fois sont Hyper Intuition lui dit qui vas ce passer quelque chose.**

**Ils accélére le pas et ouvre la porte de la cuisine.**

**Et la ...**

Yamamoto : Attrape Emeline ! ( lance la bouteille à une vitesse incroyable)

Emeline : Haaaaa ! (reste figer sur place)

**Tsuna intervien et passe devant Emeline en mode dernière volonté et attrape sans difficulté la bouteille ce retourne et regarde Emeline rassuré qu'elle n'as rien.**

Tsuna : Tous va bien ?

Emeline : Oui sava.

Chrome : Boss ... Que faite vous la ?

Yamamoto : Ha ha, Tsuna comment sava ?

Tsuna : Ont a froler la catastrophe. (soupire)

Reborn : Tsuna inspecte votre travail.

Tsuna : Oui, a ce que je vois vous aussi vous avez biento terminer.

Yamamoto : Oui, les entrée sont fait, le plat principale aussi (ce gratte l'arrière de son crâne)

Chrome : Et il ne reste plus qu'a mettre la chantilly sur les gateaux boss.

Emeline : Sa va ètre trop bon (pique un peut de chantilly est la mange)

Tsuna : J'ai hâte de gouter. (grand sourire)

**Tsuna et Reborn repart est ce dirige vers la bibliothèque est la son hyper intuition et plus fort que les 2 premier et cours.**

**Il ouvre la porte est la il ne voie rien de spécial qui pourez conrespondre à son intuition.**

**Marie est hibari sont assis autour d'une table en train de faire les invitations, tsuna prend l'une de c'est lettre est lie le slogan c'est yeux s'agrandisse.**

_**Bibliothèque**** :**_

Tsuna : Mais c'est quoi ce slogan ?!

Marie : Il y a un problème Tsuna ?

Tsuna : Vous aurez pu me prévenir pour sa !

Marie : Mais ... Hibari nous à dit que tu étais d'accord pour notre slogan.

Hibari : Te moque tu de moi omnivore ?

Tsuna : Ha ! C'est sa le papier que tu mas donner, je l'avais pas lue jusqu'au bout. (un peut confut)

Reborn : Sa t'apprendra à ne pas lire t'est document correctement (donne un coup de pied sur Tsuna)

Tsuna : Est où est passez Mukuro ?

Marie : Chez la Varia, pour apporter l'invitation.

Tsuna : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Marie : J'en sais rien, il y tenait temps à l'apporté lui même en main propre alors il est parti sans que j'ai eu le temps dans placer une.

Hibari : hmm ... (hoche la tête)

Emeline : Salut ! (entre dans la pièce avec Chrome)

Marie : Tien vous tomber bien vous deux, lisez ce slogan

Chrome : J'aime bien.

Emeline : Vous allez jamais faire venir les autres familles comme sa.

Reborn : Pas si sur, la Varia risquera de venir.

Emeline : Dite moi pas que vous l'avez déja envoyer la bas ?

Hibari : L'ananas s'en charge déja.

Tsuna : ... (déprimer)

Emeline : Je compatie avec toi Tsuna.

Mukuro : Y a t – il un problème chère Emeline ? (apparait sans un bruit dèrière Emeline)

Emeline : Non rien ! (angoissé)

Chrome : Mukuro – sama ...

Marie : Comment sa c'est passé ?

Mukuro : Depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour moi ma chers Marie ?

Marie : J... Je ... C'est normale de s'inquièter et puis je n'ais pas à te répondre ! (rougie)

Mukuro : Kufufu, j'ai hâte dans savoir plus, la Varia accepte de venir mais ils veulent voir spécialement moi, l'alouette et notre très chers Marie.

Hibari : Que veut – ils c'est herbivores ?

Marie : Je crois qu'ils veulent se défouler sur nous, et comment ils savent que c'est nous trois qu'ils l'ont fait ?

Mukuro : Kufufu, j'ai simplement répondu à leur question plus au moins amusante.

Marie : Pourquoi a – tu fait sa ! (désespérais)

Emeline : Sa va allez Marie, sa va allez. (tapotte le dot de Marie)

Hibari : Qu'ils éssaye et je mordrais à mort ce troupeau de mouton.

Tsuna : Vous allez me faire un 2 ème slogan au plus vite. (serre c'est poinds)

Marie : Tu n'a cas nous aider, comme sa tu est sur d'avoir un slogan correct. (sourire malicieu)

Tsuna : D'accord, hmmmm ...

**Tous ce mette à réfléchir ...**

Marie : J'ai trouvais ! "Si vous avez du cran, venez donc à la fête Vongola si vous venez pas, sa veut dire que vous ête un trouillard" Alors vous en panser quoi ? (regard amuser sur Tsuna)

Emeline : Tu est vraiment pas mieu qu'eux ...

Tsuna : finalement je vais le faire moi même ...

Marie : Pourquoi ? C'était nul ? (baisse la tête déssu)

Hibari : Non ...

Mukuro : Kufufu, moi je trouvais sa pa mal.

Chrome : moi aussi.

Marie : Ho et bien merci. (relève sa tête et souri)

**Tsuna écrit sont slogan sur une feuille est repart aussito dans son bureau.**

**Marie, Mukuro et Hibarie réecrits le slogan infliger par Tsuna.**

**Chrome et Emeline sont dehor en train de boire une tasse de thé.**

**La faite a peine commencé une guerre de nouriture éclate de sitot Vongola contre la varia, Cavalonne.**

**Certaine personne comme Emeline, Tsuna et marie préfére éviter les nouritures jetais par les gardiens.**

**Finalement cétait une fête comme les autre à part que la salle n'a pas étaient détruite car Tsuna est intervenu car sa devenait trop dangereux pour Marie **

**qui elle se faisait poursuivre par la Varia **

**et que Mukuro et Hibari pourchasser la Varia pour protéger Marie.**

**A suivre ...**

Voila j'espère que mon chapitre 7 vous à plu et commanter moi s'il vous plait. Ou posez moi des questions que sa soit bête ou pas, le prochain chapitre sera publier la semaine prochaine.

Allez continuer de lire ma fiction. Bye Biiii !


	8. Chapter 8 : Un baisé bien juteux

Conichoa ! Désolé pour ces long mois d'attente je n'avais plus de connexion à internet et j'avais la maladie de l'écrivain.

Mais maintenent je suis de retour avec des nouvelles aventure plus drôle les une contre les autre allez je vous laisse savouré la suite.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8 : Un baisé bien juteux**

**C'est un jours bien ordinaire pour moi qui s'annonce comme d'abitude.**

**Je me réveil puis je me lève tout doucement je regarde mon réveil et ...**

Marie : Mince je vais ètre en retard ! (cours vers la salle de bain affolée)

**Quelques seconde plus tard elle se change et sort de sa maison le plus vite possible.**

**Arrivé au Manoir Vongola éssouflé par cette course, elle ouvre la porte puis rentre à l'intérieure.**

Marie : ... (pensée : pourvue que personne ne remarque mon retard)

Gokudera : Tu as dix minutes de retard baka de socière !

Marie : Ha ! Bonjours Gokudera ! Comment sava ? (sourire crispé)

Gokudera : Ne fais pas comme si il se passé rien ! (commence a se mettre en colère)

Marie : Je n'y peut rien si j'arrive en retard (croise les bras avec un sourire malicieux)

Gokudera : Tch ... En même temps quand ont est stupide au point d'arrivé en retard ...

Marie : Répète un peut pour voir baka de géni (sort son flingue)

Gokudera : Tu est sourde en plus (sourire d'amusement et sort sa dynamite)

**Tsuna intervien juste entre les deux tête de mùle à temps.**

Tsuna : Non ! Arrêté ! (ses cheveux cache son visage)

Marie : Tsuna ! (écarquille légèrement ses yeux)

Gogudera : Judaime que faite vous ici ?! Vous devez ètre dans votre bureau a cette heure ci !(un peut surpris)

Tsuna : j'inspecté les environs pour évité que se genre de situation arrive ...

Gokudera : Mais ... Judaime ...

Marie : ... Tsuna ...

Tsuna : J'ais dit ce que j'avais à dire, maintenant vous allez vous séparez est vous calmé.

Me suis je bien fait comprendre ? (les fixant tout les deux avec sérieux)

Gokudera : Bien Judaime ... (s'incline légèrement)

Maire : Ok compris ... (baisse légerement sa tête)

Tsuna : Bien alors aux travail (part en direction de son bureau)

**Gokudera et Marie se fusille du regard et part dans un chemin diffirérent laissant s'échapper un légé soupire de la part de cette dernière qui se dirrige droit dans sont bureau ou elle travaille avec sa meilleure amie.**

**Arrivé devant la porte de sont bureau elle l'ouvre puis entre...**

Marie : Salut Emeline !

**Elle regarde vers le bureau de Emeline surpise de voir Mukuro assis à la place de son amie comme si il l'attendé patiemment la venue de Marie .**

Mukuro : Kufufu ... Ta chère meilleure amie a du s'absenté pour quelques temps (la fixe avec un peut de moquerie)

Marie : Ha bon ! et pourquoi tu est la toi ? (un peut surprise)

Mukuro : Je me suis tout simplement porté volontaire pour t'aidé.

Marie : C'est bizarre ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre de faire sa ... (un peut méfiante)

Mukuro : Oya Oya te méfie tu de moi ma chère ?

Marie : Heu ... Non pas du tout j'aprécie beaucoup que tu veut m'édais (rougie légerement confus)

**Mukuro se lève et commence à marché vers Marie ...**

Mukuro : Kufufu pourquoi tu rougis ?

Marie : Heu ... pour rien ...

**Elle recule mais un mur la bloc et Mukuro est juste devant elle, la fixant droit dans les yeux avec un petit air d'amusement.**

Mukuro : Alors pourquoi tu as reculé ? (son visage s'approche de celui de Marie)

Marie : Heu ... (perdu dans sont regard et gagne une couche de rougeur suplémentaire)

**Mukuro l'embrasse tendrement, Marie écarquille des yeux surpise par ce baisé qui n'était pas comme les autres.**

**Il se s'épare et affiche un sourire moqueur en voyant la réaction de sa chère.**

Mukuro : Kufufu je t'ai fais de l'éffet a priori ...

Marie : Heu ... J'ai pas trop l'habitude que tu m'embrasse comme sa.

Mukuro : Kufufufu ...

**Il met ses mains sur chaque côté du visage de Marie et l'embrasse à nouveau.**

**Marie se laisse faire tout en fermant ses yeux toujours avec quelques rougeurs.**

**Quelques minutes passa il se sépare et la regarde passionnément puis il enlève ses mains du visage de cette dernière d'une façon de caresse est son sourire devient doux.**

**Il recula de quelques pas sous le regard de Marie qui fini par ouvrir les yeux de quelques secondes avant.**

Marie : Et si ont se mettait au travail aux lieu de révassé ?

Mukuro : Je suis d'accord avec toi ma chère Marie ... (rire légé)

Marie : Bien alors commençons ... (part vers sa place de bureau)

_**Un silence paisible s'installe dans la pièce.**_

**Quelques heures passe la fin de matiné est présente.**

**La paprasse a beaucoup diminuer tendi que**

**l'heure du repas se fait entandre dans l'estomac de Marie, Mukuro remarqua ce petit détail.**

**Il se lève est ce dirige vers la porte ...**

Marie : ou tu vas ? (levant sa tête de sa paperasse)

Mukuro : je vais allé nous cherché quelque chose à grignoté ... (sort de la pièce en fermant la porte derriere lui )

**Marie soupire est ce remet au travail et commence a repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé avant.**

**Quand ont toc à la porte ...**

Marie : Entré ...

**La porte s'ouvre est quelqu'un ouvre la porte, cette personne entre dans la pièce silencieux et inexprésif et avance j'usqu'au bureau de Marie.**

Marie : Tien bonjour Hibari (petit sourire)

Hibari : ... hum (la fixe)

Marie : tu peut pas répondre comme tous le monde ?

Hibari : ...

Marie : Ok j'abandonne, sinon que me veut tu ?

Hibari : Herbivore book n'est pas avec toi ?

Marie : Non c'est Mukuro qui la remplace aujourd'hui ...

Hibari : Pourquoi c'est cette Ananas qui doit la remplacé ! (une aura noir se développe)

Marie : C... Calme toi Hibari ce n'est pas si grave regarde je suis encore envie (éssaye de le calmé)

Hibari : Hum ... je vais resté pour vous surveillez tous les deux (son regard se resserre sur elle)

Marie : Mais Hibari sa ne servira à rien de nous surveillé, il m'arrivera rien je te le promé ...

Hibari : ... (regard montran qu'il ne changera pas d'avis)

Marie : D'accord reste si sa te chante moi il faut que je termine cette papperasse ... (soupire profond)

**Soudain la porte s'ouvre lentement et Mukuro entre avec quelques provisions ...**

Mukuro : Oya Oya que vois je l'Alouette qui est la ... (le fixe avec un sourire moqueur)

Hibari : Si tu fais trop de bruit je te mord à mort (regard menaçant)

Marie : Hibari va resté pendant quelque temps ici ... (sueur froide)

Mukuro : Et pourquoi ma chère Marie ? (la fixe avec antousiaste)

Marie : Car ... C'est comme sa un point s'est tout.

Mukuro : Kufufufu sa m'explique rien du tout de sa présance parmi nous

Hibari : Si sa te dérange tant que sa tu n'as qu'a partir d'ici ... (sourire moqueur)

Marie : Si il part tu prend le relai de sa papperasse (sourire sadique)

Mukuro : Maintenant à toi de choisir Alouette ... (sourire moqueur)

Hibari : D'accord tu peut resté ... (prend une chaise et s'assoit dans un coin)

Mukuro : Kufufu ... (Dépose les provisions sur le bureau de Marie)

Marie : Merci beaucoup (grand sourire)

Mukuro : Mais de rien ma chère ... (va s'assoir à la place de Emeline)

**Quelques heure passe sous le regard de Hibari qui ne lache pas Mukuro d'une seul seconde **

**Mukuro continue de trier avec sont sourire amusé tendi que Marie grignotte en faisant sa papperasse puis quelqu'un entre dans la pièce ...**

Tsuna : Marie ! (sérieux et calme)

Marie : Oui Tsuna ?

Tsuna : S'est tu ou est Emeline ?

Marie : Non, demande à Mukuro (hausse les épaule)

Tsuna : Mukuro ? (se tourne vers Mukuro)

Mukuro : Kufufu tout comme je l'ais dit à notre très chers Marie, Emeline est parti pour quelque temps (sourire amusé)

Tsuna : Ou est elle ...? (ses cheveux cache ses yeux)

Mukuro : Tu est très perspicace chère Tsunayoshi ( le fixe)

Hibari : Tu lui à fait quelque chose ... (sourire carnassier)

Marie : Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que tu à fait encore ? (regarde Hibari puis Mukuro)

Tsuna : ... (sert légèrement ses poings)

Mukuro : Oya Oya je ne les rien fait de mal, elle fait seulement un petit somme (rire sinistre)

Tsuan : Tu vas me dire tout de suite ou elle est ...

Mukuro : Je vais te donné un indice elle est à l'endroit ou tu trouve en ce moment (sourire amusé)

Tsuna : Tu vas le payer ...

Marie : Hein ?! (regarde partout)

Hibari : Hum ... (lève de quelques degrés ses sourcils)

Mukuro : Kufufufu je vous laisse chercher (regards qui les défies)

**Marie et Tsuna se dépèche de retrouvé Emeline, Hibari ne quitte pas des yeux Mukuro et Mukuro garde sont sourire amusé tout en regardant les deux chercheurs.**

**Tsuna va devant l'armoir qui est au fond de la pièce à droite il l'ouvre et voie Emeline inconciente et ligotté Tsuna écarquille des yeux et une aura très sombre se forme derrière lui.**

**Marie se précipite sur Emeilne en la secouant dans tous les sans ...**

Tsuna : Marie arrête de la secouer comme sa et toi Mukuro pourquoi a tu fait sa ?

Mukuro : C'est un secret ... (rire)

Tsuna : Dit le moi ... (sapproche de plus en plus de Mukuro)

Emeline : Tsuna arrète s'il te plais ... (se réveil)

Tsuna : Emeline ! Sava ? (inquiét et enlève ses liens)

Emeline : Oui sava ... (se lève)

Marie : ... (pensée : Alors c'était pour sa que tu as pris la place de Emeline pour profité de moi)

Mukuro : Kufufu sa je te laisse le deviné ma chère Marie (la fixe avec un sourire moqueur)

Hibari : De quoi parle cettte Ananas ?! (les fixe tout les deux)

Marie : Rien du tous ... (sourire crispé)

Hibari : Vous me caché quelque chose vous deux ...

Marie : Mais non ont te cache rien je te le jure

Hibari : ... (sont regard ce resserre de plus en plus sur eux deux)

Mukuro : Kufufu ... Je dois vous laissez... (disparait dan sla brume)

Tsuna : Il va me le payer un jours (ses légèrement ses poings)

Emeline : Calme toi Tsuna ce n'est pas si grave (éssaye de le rassuré)

Hibari : ... Ont en reparlera plus tard ... (sort de la pièce)

Marie : Il va pas me laché avec sa maintenant (soupire désespéré)

Emeline : ... (regarde Marie est rie légèrement)

Tsuna : ... (Rie avec elle)

_**A suivre ...**_

**Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous allez continuer à me suivre le prochain chapitre sera avec tout les gardiens et la 1ère génèration allez Bye Biiii !**


End file.
